


True Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Gags, Gender Roles, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!will, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing Clothes, Somnophilia, Spanking, Switching, True Mates, Whipping, heat sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has been abusing suppressants for years and it finally catches up to him. Hannibal is there to help him recover from heat sickness.  Secrets come out about both of them and there's no going back. Set sometime in Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to tag for everything, but this is basically a smutty kink fest. There are a lot of dark things discussed including abuse, shame, etc.

Hannibal could smell it before he even opened the door. Will’s dogs piled outside and Hannibal closed it after them. He paused for a few moments to steel himself against the temptation to ravish the omega in front of him without a second thought. He took some shallow breaths with his eyes closed and then finally opened them to see Will on the bed, naked and sweating. He moved closer but kept himself a cautious step away. 

“Will?”

He groaned in response and Hannibal thought he might be reacting to his scent more than anything. 

“Will, can you hear me? You missed your appointment tonight. I was worried.”

He rolled over to his side on the bed and his heat sparked eyes finally opened and landed on his face. “Hannibal?” he whispered, his voice strained. Hannibal stiffened at the way he said his name. He’d never used it before in his presence. “I’m…sick.” 

Hannibal made an affirmative sound and bent a little closer. “I was a doctor, please let me…” he trailed off when he his nose hit on it. He reached out and felt his forehead. He got down on his knees. “You have heat sickness. Do you have any medication? When was the last time you had a proper heat?” 

“No. I don’t know,” Will croaked. 

Hannibal sighed and got a cool glass of water for him from the kitchen. He helped him sit up a little to drink it. “I don’t have any medication. And it would take a day or two to get any. I could drive you to an emergency room but your condition is advanced.” 

Will drank but he could tell he was listening. “I don’t want to go to any ER. It would cause problems for everyone. It would…” 

“I know, you could be exposed to Alphas who aren’t in control of themselves as much as I am. But, Will -”

Will cut him off. “I can ride it out. It might be ok.” He dropped back onto the bed and then attempted to cover himself up with the blanket as if he just noticed he was naked in front of an unmated Alpha who smelled on the verge of going into a rut. “I’m sorry. Thank you. I’m not- I can’t think.” 

Hannibal helped him with the blanket. “Your temperature is too high. Even the smell of your heat is tinged with a fevered sweetness.”

Will writhed for a moment and gasped as if something had set him off. “What do you suggest doctor? Cold bath?”

Hannibal decided to be blunt. “You need what any omega in heat needs. Especially one who’s been abusing suppressants for as long as you have.” He stood up and took off his jacket. Will tracked him with his fever bright eyes but there was no resistance or fear in them. “You aren’t taking your condition seriously enough. You could die from this, Will.” 

Will threw his blanket off again, because he was too hot or in offering Hannibal couldn’t tell. “Unless you give me your Alpha chemicals and knot me?” He grunted a laugh. 

Hannibal loosened his tie and let it slide to the floor. “Yes.” 

“You’re serious,” Will said. He pushed his sweaty hair out of his face and sighed. “And if I refuse?”

“I won’t force you.” Hannibal paused in undressing. “But if you say no, I will drive you to the emergency room even if you protest it. I’m not going to stand by and let you die or fall into a coma and risk severe damage to your health.”

Will looked away and considered his words. 

“It’s up to you.” Hannibal prompted. “I promise I will protect you every moment at the hospital.” He could see the images of what might happen at the ER dancing behind Will’s eyes. His breathing sped up. 

“You really want to do it like this…with me?” He frowned and finally gathered the courage or the strength to look back at him. 

Hannibal softened his expression and bent over him. “The situation is not ideal, but I have no objections to it.” 

Will scoffed. “Very romantic doctor. But I’ve only done this a couple of times before. A long time ago. It’s very far from ideal.”

“I’ll get my coat then.” He turned away but Will grabbed his hand. Hannibal smiled minutely and then turned back, the smile gone. 

“Let’s just stay here.” 

“You’re sure?” 

Will nodded and waited. Hannibal proceeded to take his clothes off more quickly and considered what to say to put him at ease. He didn’t want this to be a bad experience but telling the omega he’d wanted him from the moment he laid eyes on him might just make things that much worse. “I’m on the verge of a rut just from being in your presence for a few minutes.” 

“You going to lose control?” Will clawed at the bed sheets and opened his legs involuntarily. “I think I already have.” He didn’t disguise his hunger at finally seeing Hannibal’s cock jutting up against his belly. Is that what Will wanted? For him to lose control over him?

He laid on top of him and let himself react naturally to the extreme heat of his body against him. He kissed him thoroughly, giving him his chemicals through his saliva. It would help clear his head a little. Nevertheless, Hannibal put all of his passion into it and tried not to let him feel like it was clinical. He was pleased when Will responded in kind but he wanted to give him a little more care and consideration. He pulled away and looked down into Will’s eyes. They seemed even more clouded with heat than they were before.

“Don’t stop,” he whimpered, pulling him back down. Hannibal gently resisted. 

“I must control myself Will and you must as well. I don’t want either of us to be hurt by this. I only want for you to get better.” 

Will clutched at Hannibal’s back and rocked his hips up. Hannibal grunted and buried his nose in Will’s neck. He smelled of freshly turned earth and herbs. “Did you understand me Will?” he murmured.

“Don’t want to talk. Just fuck me.”

Hannibal smiled, hidden in the crick of Will’s neck and pushed inside. Will gasped, his mouth open wide and Hannibal captured it with his own. He could taste subtle hints of thyme and rosemary. He thought of tasting his slick and groaned in anticipation. He was thrusting gently and slowly but Will was urging him on with his legs wrapped around him. 

“Is it ok, Will?” 

Will grunted an affirmative and Hannibal thrust in harder. He wasn’t trying to last, Will needed his semen and his knot as quickly as possible, but their position was wrong. But they were falling into a good rhythm together and it was difficult to stop. 

“You need to turn over Will. My knot is starting to swell.” 

Will gave no response. His eyes were still glazed over and he was gasping and moaning. 

“Will.”

Still nothing but whimpers and upthrusting hips and squeezing thighs.

“Present omega!” Hannibal said, his voice raised almost to a shout. 

Will immediately responded, presenting himself in perfect form. “Alpha,” Will muttered into the mattress. Hannibal wasted no time and plunged back in, balancing himself on his hands on either side of Will’s head. 

“Good boy,” Hannibal praised. 

Will let his hands fall and looked back at Hannibal through his sweaty hair. His eyes were glazed in heat, fever and lust, but there was an added spark at hearing the words. 

Hannibal gazed back at him, filling him up over and over until the size of his knot prevented him. “Stay still, this might hurt.” 

Will’s face screwed up but he obeyed. When he cried out Hannibal didn’t know if it was from the slight pain or if it was because Will came or both. He locked into Will.

“It’s taking all my control not to claim you,” Hannibal said, dipping his head down and setting his teeth gently on Will’s neck. He thought he could hear Will saying yes. It triggered his climax but he held himself back, not allowing his teeth to close. They both fell on their sides, panting. Hannibal slipped his hand around to Will’s stomach. He pulled him closer and buried his knot that much deeper. 

“If I could see your stomach swelled with my pups,” Hannibal sighed. Will put his own hand over Hannibal’s, both their hands on his stomach as Hannibal tried to go as deep inside him as he possibly could. Will turned his head, seeking another kiss and Hannibal gave it to him. He pushed Hannibal’s hand down to his cock and while Hannibal touched him he rode his knot. 

“You’re in rut, that’s all.”

“You think I don’t know what I’m saying?”

Will arched his back and let out a high pitched cry. He came all over Hannibal’s hand and then finally lay pliant and sated. Hannibal brushed his sweaty hair away from his face and kissed his neck. 

“I think you’re an Alpha,” Will slurred, laughing a little. 

“Try to get some rest now.” 

Hannibal dozed and was awakened by Will calling out his name. “What is it?”

“Please, Hannibal. I need you again.” Hannibal saw that he was cresting in his heat again but his scent was only tinged with sickness now. He kissed his shoulder. 

“You need another dose.” He kissed him deeply but then pulled away. “Your dogs need in I think, hold on a moment.” Will grunted, displeased, but let him get up. The dogs piled back in and found their sleeping spots. Hannibal got another glass of water, drank deeply and then brought it full to Will. “Once more but you need a cool bath after and you need to eat.” 

“Yes, doctor,” Will grumbled. He drank and Hannibal watched his throat swallowing. Will noticed where his eyes were trained and then looked at his half hard cock. He slammed the glass down and then swallowed him down. Hannibal didn’t conceal his surprise. 

Will’s mouth was cool from the water but it heated up after a moment. Hannibal closed his eyes and focused on the sensations. He petted Will’s curls but didn’t push. There was no need. After he was fully hard, Will pulled off and presented again. He even put his hands behind his back, fully submissive and waiting. Hannibal wanted to touch, to taste him, but he was being so obedient that he wanted to reward him. He mounted him without a word and started fucking him hard. No matter how obedient he was being though, he wanted this time to last a little longer. He wondered how far he could go right now. 

“How does it feel, Will.”

Will’s low grunts were all the answer he received. Hannibal pulled him up so they were both on their knees. He pinched a nipple and grazed his cock with his knuckles, teasing just a little. Will was pushing himself back on his cock, hungry for it. 

“Feels like, what I need.”

Hannibal sighed and gave him his hand. Will came in no time at all and fell back to the bed. Hannibal kept fucking him in long brutal thrusts. “You need my knot. Did it hurt much the first time?”

“Yes, it was so big. It hurt so good. Please give me your knot Daddy.” 

“God.” Hannibal knot swelled so quickly he almost didn’t get it in deep enough before it was at full size. Will cried out and Hannibal came even longer than last time. His orgasm kept going until he almost collapsed on top of Will. “Good boy,” he said again, brushing his teeth against Will’s neck. “Do you want to come one more time for Daddy?” He pushed his knot in deeper with one rough thrust. 

“Ah! Yes, please Daddy.” 

He kept fucking his knot in as much as he could move it until Will was whimpering with pain and pleasure. “Such a surprising boy,” he whispered into Will’s ear. Will shuddered his release.

They rested again. 

When Hannibal’s knot went down he started the bath for Will. 

“Come on, Will.”

Will huffed and turned away. “You need to listen to Daddy.”

“Shut up, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal laughed and pulled him up by his hand. Will went along without complaint. When he was settled in the bath Hannibal left him to wash and started making some food. There wasn’t much to work with in Will’s bachelor kitchen but he made do. Will came out and sat at the table in a towel. 

“How are you feeling?” Hannibal set a plate in front of him.

Will started to eat. “I feel better.” He smiled a little. “Thank you.” 

Hannibal inclined his head. “You’re very welcome.”

They ate a while in silence. “Why have you abused suppressants for so long?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t want it interfering with my work. I didn’t want to deal with it. Probably self destructive tendencies. Are we going to have a little therapy session between fucking Doctor? Why were you so eager to help me out?”

Rude, Hannibal thought. He decided to be blunt in return. “I came here because I was worried, as I said. But when I smelled your heat, I knew that you are my true mate.” 

Will choked on his water. “What?”

It was half a lie. Hannibal had known it the first time he’d been in his presence. But saying he had only just discovered the fact went a long way to covering himself. “You were on suppressants all this time, I couldn’t scent you properly. Now that your suppressants finally failed, I can smell it.”

Will scoffed. “So what does a true mate smell like? I can’t smell anything special about you.”

“You smell like the little herb garden I had as a child. Ask any other Alpha they’ll probably say you smell like dirt and cut grass. But it is the exact scent of my happiest childhood memory.”

“Oh, and what do I taste like? Your mother’s homemade pie?”

Hannibal raised his eyebrows. “I haven’t tasted you yet, but I’ll let you know if you wish it.”

Will looked a moment like he wanted to get to it but he resisted. “So, then why can’t I smell you like that?”

“Your suppressants are still affecting your senses. Stay off them for a while longer and you will. And, as a physician, I must insist you stop taking them in any case. You won’t make it through your next heat if you keep on like this, even with my help or medication.”

Will frowned. “Is that why you were talking about breeding me? Is that what you want?”

“I might have already done so. You’re not on birth control, are you.” 

“I don’t have sex with Alphas. There wasn’t any reason to be on it.”

“But you have in the past. You said a couple of times.”

“When I was younger, and had too many hormones. I didn’t like it.”

“You seemed to like it with me.”

Will laughed. “I liked having my heat ease up on me. It doesn’t mean I like getting fucked any other time.” 

“If you’ll only have me during your heats, I can live with that. It wouldn’t be my preference.”

“What would you prefer?”

“Every day.”

Will gaped. “I don’t think I could get slick enough for every day.”

“There is such a thing as artificial slick, Will. Using that you could fuck me when you’re not in heat. If that’s something you would want. Although, I would have to insist we were mated before I would allow it. I’ve never been penetrated and I could only do that with my mate.”

Will gaped again. “Did you just come up with that or have you been thinking about it?”

“I’ve thought of it before. Fantasies. But it was always a faceless potential mate.” A blatant lie. Hannibal started fantasizing about it since he met Will. He even practiced on a dildo and was anticipating how much better it was going to be with his love.

Will stared and finally got his mouth to close.

“You’ve never thought of it? Being with an Alpha in that way?”

Will shook his head. Hannibal laid a hand on Will’s stomach, massaging back and forth. “Imagine if you were just swelled with my pups, and fucking your Alpha in the ass, until I was begging you to keep going. To fuck me harder. Doesn’t that make a lovely picture?”

Hannibal smelled his heat spike. He was out of the woods now though and didn’t need another “dose” from him. “I must inform you, Will. Your health crisis is over now. You don’t need any more of my chemicals and your heat is at a very low point, though still present. It will probably be over very soon. I’m sure you can handle it yourself now.”

Will’s eyes were dark as he stared at him, considering. “I thought you wanted to taste me?” 

Hannibal smiled and licked his lips.

Will took his hand and led him back to the bed. He lay on his back and let his legs fall open in invitation. He tapped a finger on Hannibal’s side. “You have to tell me what I taste like.”

“I’ll try to describe it.” He went down between Will’s legs and settled until he was comfortable, taking in the beautiful fever free scent. Will had reclined his head but he was looking down at him now, impatient. Hannibal thought better of teasing him and licked into him. He tasted of herbs, rosemary and thyme, fresh and behind that spring rains and turned earth. He moaned into him as he started thrusting his tongue in and out of him. He was peaceful and happy, sitting in his little garden, completely contained within himself and free of any worry. He could hear Will’s little high pitched grunts, unconcerned with anything but chasing his orgasm. He found it incredibly fast. Hannibal kept tasting him, gentler and leisurely. Will still didn’t make him describe his taste but covered his face with his arm and breathed and melted into the sensations and aftershocks. Hannibal pushed his tongue in hard and farther than before and Will moaned and his hand flew to Hannibal’s head, grabbing at his hair. Hannibal moved his tongue in a spiral, and then sucked and bit at his rim. Will’s leg was thumping on his back and his fingers tightened painfully in his hair. He was undulating his hips into Hannibal’s face but he backed off and gave little teasing flicks of his tongue.

“Ah! Hannibal!” Will’s voice was so pleading and broken, Hannibal’s mind almost blanked. He was on top of him and inside him again almost before he knew what happened. Will was almost screaming full throated when Hannibal’s cock finally filled him up. “Yes! Thank you Daddy! You know what I need. Ah, ah, ah fuck!”

Will came again, he could feel the wetness on his stomach. He was like a ragdoll underneath him so that he had to hold his ass tight against him to keep fucking into him. Hannibal bent down to his ear. “You taste of fresh herbs in my little garden.”

“So you gonna keep plowing me?”

Hannibal thrust in him sharply three times in a row and Will laughed. “Guess that’s a yes.”

“Can sarcastic little boys take their Daddy’s knot in this position?”

Will finally found his muscles again and pulled him in tight. “Mmmm yes.”

“When your senses are back to normal, I want you to tell me what I taste like too.”

“You gonna knot my mouth? Let me taste your come? Or do you want me to eat you out too, like you’re my little omega? Can I call you Daddy while I’m doing it? Call you Daddy while I’ve got my big cock in your tight little ass?” Will brushed his finger over Hannibal’s hole and started massaging the outside. Hannibal wanted him to push his finger in, just a little. His knot was swelling though and his climax was whiting his vision out. 

“Ah, god! It feels so much bigger like this.” Will squeezed his ass hard to approximate what he was feeling from his knot.

A picture came to Hannibal clearly. Of them fucking just like this, but he with a dildo in his ass and Will fucking him with it as he knotted him. “W-will, be a good boy and push your finger inside.” 

Will did as he was told immediately. His orgasm finally came barreling through when Will thrust his finger just in and out. He bit at Will’s jugular as softly as he could. The instinct to close his teeth was nearly unbearable.

They settled finally, panting. Hannibal was coming again hard almost right away though. So hard he was whimpering with it. 

“Damn, I really want to see what you’ll be like when you get fucked, Alpha.”

Hannibal couldn’t answer for a few more seconds. “Easily arranged omega.” He finally managed.

Will was quiet, but was petting him. His hair, his sides, his back, his ass, as Hannibal shuddered through his smaller orgasms. There was a level of intimacy between them that Hannibal knew Will could feel in this moment. A level that wasn’t possible if they weren’t true mates. 

“Kiss me, please,” Will said quietly, as though he were reading his mind. And maybe he was. Maybe that’s what happened between true mates. Hannibal didn’t have doubts of what could be possible for them.

Hannibal kissed him deeply and put his love for him, his all consuming love, into his kiss, so that Will could feel it, could read his mind and know. They kissed and it was like they were making love all of a sudden. Will was tilting his hips up taking him in deeper, sensual and nothing of their earlier dirty talk or animalistic fucking. Hannibal felt tears sliding down his cheeks, he held Will and sobbed into his mouth as another bone deep orgasm finally rattled out of him at the exact same time as Will came again, wrapping his legs and his arms tight around him until they felt as one.

They looked in each other’s eyes and they both knew. “This isn’t normal. None of it. I felt…uninhibited with you. Completely. Even after my heat and my fever wasn’t melting my brain. I’ve never called any fucking Alpha daddy in my life. Not even my own Dad.”

Hannibal smiled down at him. “Just in your own very private fantasies?”

Will looked abashed and nodded cutely like a little boy. “Like you wanting your mate to fuck you I guess.”

Hannibal smoothed his eyebrow with a thumb and cupped his cheek. “Precisely.”

Will heaved a sigh. “I think I believe you.”

Hannibal kissed him on his flushed cheek. “We can wait until your senses confirm it. They will. By your next heat but maybe before then.” 

The omega looked a little scared, a little uncertain, but he looked him in the eyes and nodded. 

“When they do, I’ll mate you and claim you. By your next heat, you’ll be mine.” He paused. “And, I’ll be yours.” 

Will started. “You. Do you. God, Hannibal, do you want me to -.”

“Yes. I want you to bite me, claim me too. Where everyone can see.”

Will swallowed. “That’s what true mates do, huh.”

Hannibal rested his forehead against Will’s. “Yes.”

When they woke the next morning, he was still on top of Will, still inside him. It was like waking up at home, though he’d barely been at Will’s house except to feed the dogs. He didn’t want to move away but he didn’t want to see that uncertain look in Will’s eyes again either. Perhaps space was best after the intense night they had. He pulled out as gently as he could but Will made a disappointed noise in the back of his throat, though his eyes were still closed. 

“Why’d you do that. I was comfortable.” He finally opened his eyes.

Hannibal kissed him softly. “I’m sorry. I wanted to let you rest a little longer while I let the dogs out, cooked breakfast.” 

There was a sheen of tears suddenly in his omega’s eyes. “What is it, Will?”

Will rubbed his forearm across his eyes and coughed. “Nothing, I’m just -”

Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s curls and waited patiently for him to get his feelings under control. 

“I’m scared that I’m just somehow only feeling what you feel. That maybe this is all just because of my empathy crap. But I don’t want it to be that. And that scares me too.” 

“I understand. But I’m not worried. You’ll sense it soon enough. Maybe within the next few days.”

He could see Will trying to absorb his calm and confidence. He kissed him on the forehead and got up to let the dogs out and started making breakfast. Will went to the bathroom and showered. They were eating together in companionable silence, touching knees when Will got a call from Jack. 

“I have to go in.” 

“I need to get to the office. I have patients this afternoon.” 

They dressed and stood at the door. Will scratched at his beard and put his case down on the floor. 

“Thank you. For coming to help me. For worrying about me.” 

Hannibal could feel him trying to get some distance and though he wanted to embrace him before he left, he held himself back. 

“You’re welcome.”

Will gave a grimace of a smile. “I won’t take any suppressants Doctor. So, don’t worry about me. I feel great.”

Hannibal wondered how long it would be before he saw him again. He didn’t think it would be long. “I’m glad, Will.” 

Will shuffled his feet. “Our next appointment isn’t until the end of the week.”

“You may wait until then if it’s what you feel you need to do, but my door is always open. At my home or my office.” 

“Thanks. Again.”

Hannibal inclined his head in acknowledgement and they walked out the door, going to their separate cars. Hannibal had a feeling he’d see him again as soon as the end of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost their appointment time and he had not seen nor heard from Will. His unpredictable boy had surprised him again. He found himself fidgeting as he was waiting. He glanced at the clock and got up from his desk and sat in his chair across from Will’s empty one. Finally, the knock on his office door came. 

“Will? Please, come in.”

Will swept by him. He settled in his seat and waited for Hannibal to sit across from him. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t contact you at all. I needed time and space.” He paused. “I’m feeling ok.”

“Good. It’s fine you took the time you needed. Understandable.”

“I needed it to be clear, what I was feeling and sensing.” 

Hannibal tilted his head. “Sensing?”

“When I woke up that morning, when we were together.” 

So he had known then. That’s why he didn’t come to see him. “I see.”

“I guess I should have said something but I just needed to assess.” Will’s hands were almost white on his knees.

Hannibal waited. 

“When I woke up that morning, it was like I was surrounded by peace and calm. I could smell the salt air, the sea wind, the warmth of the sun.” His voice was shaking and he was looking around the room, anywhere but Hannibal. “I didn’t know what to do. I still don’t know what to do.”

“You are questioning whether you want to mate with me, even knowing we’re true mates?” 

“I still have a choice, don’t I?” Will snapped.

Hannibal stilled and let his hurt show on his face just a little. “Of course you do. We both do. I have chosen you. I will respect what you decide. But I will never be with anyone but you.”

Will scrubbed his hand over his face. “So if I decide to stay myself, I’m condemning you to a life of solitude.” 

“I’m not trying to blackmail you. I’m simply telling you the truth. You are all there is for me. I respectfully disagree that if you mated with me, you would stop being yourself.”

The omega slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair. “Of course I would. I’d be yours.” Will stood and faced him. “You could hold me down right now, mark me, and I’d be yours. There would be nothing I could do about it.”

Hannibal kept his seat. “I could. But I wouldn’t. If I was going to do such a thing or even thought of it, I would have done it the first time I knotted you. So why is it relevant?”

He walked to him until he was towering over him. “Because I’d let you and I’d be happy about it!” His face crumpled. “I’m not myself when I’m around you. I want you to be my Alpha and protect me and breed me and tell me what to do. This thing, this true mate pheromone shit, it’s taking over everything!”

“Will -”

“Do you know how hard it was for me to wait until today to see you? I thought about you every second. I cried myself to sleep at night wishing I was surrounded with your scent like on that first morning. I couldn’t eat or concentrate. You’ve already taken over my life and it was one night! What about when my heats are normal again? What about when I’m mated to you? I’ll fucking lick your boots and it’ll probably be the happiest moment of my life. Dammit Hannibal.”

Hannibal noted he said “when” not “if” he was mated to him. Good progress. But he thought Will was protesting too much. It was exaggerated somehow. If he didn’t know any better he would say Will had some kind of hidden agenda. But his emotions seemed honest. 

“I know. Do you think I’m not going through the same thing? I wanted to call you or come see you.”

“You don’t know. It’s different for Alphas. You’re not scared because your alpha isn’t there to protect you. That’s what it’s like for an omega. Not an alpha. You don’t know.” 

Hannibal stood up so that Will had to back away but he grabbed by the arm and held him. Will didn’t even challenge his touch, he just looked down, submissive. “I know what it’s like to be scared, Will. I may not be scared of other alphas but I’m scared for you. I knew you would be on your own, no medications, relying on scent blockers. I went through every scenario of what could happen to you going to crime scenes or even going out to the store by yourself. I’ve been afraid you would never want to see me again.”

Will looked up from under his eyelashes. “How could you think that? It’s not possible.” 

“It’s not possible I would hold you down and mark you either.” Hannibal let Will go and straightened his coat. 

“I didn’t mean that. I was just talking about things that happen.”

“I know those things happen. It doesn’t have anything to do with us.” Will was scared to be alone because he already thought of him as his Alpha. Hannibal was elated. But he kept his indignant posture.

“It does. You didn’t force yourself on me, but you can’t say what happened was totally my choice either. And that’s how we’re going to start.” 

“I didn’t force you to abuse your medication. And I told you I would drive you to an Emergency Room, that I’d protect you. You can’t blame me for saving your life.” 

“I’m not blaming you. But it’s what happened. We weren’t together because it’s what we both wanted, or because we fell in love or anything like that. It was just circumstance or fate. It was just this unfortunate situation. And that’s how this true mate thing feels.”

Hannibal stepped away. “I’m sorry you find me so unfortunate.”

Will pulled at him until he had his arms around him. Hannibal stiffly allowed it. “Stop taking everything I say so fucking personal.” 

He allowed himself to relax in Will’s arms. “It’s difficult not to.” 

Will tightened his arms around his waist. “It’s not you. It’s the situation. I just never thought I’d ever be with an Alpha and not like this. Not because we’re true mates. It just feels like my life has been planned this whole time and I didn’t even know it. It’s surreal.” 

His voice was catching and he buried his face in Hannibal’s chest. “What if we’d never met? Is that how it is for all these other people? Mated to the wrong person? What if you’d mated before we’d met? There’s no rhyme or reason to all this. Why do we get to meet and so many other people don’t?”

Hannibal petted his back. “I never planned on mating either, so don’t worry about that. I don’t pretend to understand why we’ve been allowed to meet and not others.”

Will nodded against his chest. They stood in an embrace, calming each other. “I wish you had just claimed me that night. That’s what you’d have done if we lived 100 years ago.”

“Perhaps. But we don’t live then. We’ve met now. We’re meant to be together. There are things we can’t control in this life and we must learn to accept it.”

“You just feel happy that we’ve met? Do you love me already?”

Hannibal considered telling him the truth. That he loved him at first sight, with only the barest hint of his perfect scent. That if he wasn’t a purebred Alpha he would never have been able to smell it at all. Maybe another purebred Alpha couldn’t have smelled it. They couldn’t smell disease like he could. But the moment passed in silence and Will let it go. 

“Why did you stay single?”

“I wouldn’t settle for anything less than you. That’s all. Please, would you stay with me tonight? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I just want to hold you again.” 

Will nodded. Hannibal was surprised again he didn’t put up a fuss or just say no. “I’ll call Alana, she can look after the dogs. She said anytime I needed.” 

There was a tightness in his chest that he would be able to have him in his arms again, and in his bed. He let Will make his phone call and they drove to his house together. 

 

Hannibal made them dinner. They ate companionably, like they had before. The tension of their new relationship was put aside. They talked of Will’s cases and his classes. They talked about the food. It was a special dish he’d been planning for the night of Will’s appointment. They retired to the study and drank some scotch, sitting in separate chairs. 

“Are we just going to avoid the subject until my heat comes?”

“No, I was planning on talking to you about something.”

“What?”

“It is a big decision to mate. Even for us.”

“Thanks for still acting like we have any choice.” Will smiled bitterly and downed his glass.

Hannibal ignored the remark. “I’d like to give you something before then. It’s not exactly the same but, I’d be surrendering my control to you, like you would to me.”

Will stared. “I thought you said we’d have to be mated before you’d want to do that.”

“To me, we are in all but the mark. I want to give you this, to show you that I trust you and I love you. To show you, that if I was the omega and you were the Alpha, I would choose to be with you.”

Will didn’t say anything. Hannibal thought maybe he wanted to say it still wasn’t the same. But he couldn’t be sure with Will.

“It doesn’t have to be tonight. That’s not why I brought it up. You can think about it. If it would be something that would make you feel better or worse. We can still wait until after we’ve mated if you would rather.”

Will remained silent. Hannibal emptied his own glass.

“Perhaps you’re not interested in that at all.”

“No, I am. I guess I’m surprised you would do that. I was surprised you would want to do it at all, let alone with an omega you’re not technically with. You’ve never done it, like with another Alpha?”

Hannibal shook his head. “I only fantasized about it with a potential mate.”

“I’ve only been with a couple of Alphas. When I was pretty young. And after that a few beta girls. I don’t have much experience. With anything really.”

“I have been with many people. I’ve just never been penetrated myself.”

Will’s eyes widened. “Have you fucked another Alpha before?”

“Yes. A few.”

“Did you like that? Was it like a relationship or just a one night stand?”

Hannibal smiled. He was jealous. “I had a relationship that lasted for a while with another Alpha. It was in medical school. The others, it was just sex. Yes, it was pleasurable. I was curious about being penetrated but it never turned out that way.”

Will shifted, uncomfortable. “Did you love him?”

“I cared for him. But I haven’t seen or spoken to him for many years.”

Will let out a relieved breath and Hannibal hid another smile by refilling his glass. He walked over to fill Will’s again. “That guy, was he only into other Alphas? I mean, is it like a power play?”

“That was his inclination, yes. He wanted to be knotted, like an omega. So I gave him that. He wanted to be treated like one, in a stereotypical fashion.”

“Did you do that too?”

“Yes, in privacy.”

“Why did you uh, break up?”

“I moved away when I got my first job. It wasn’t a sustainable relationship.”

Will nodded. “Did it turn you on to treat him like that? Would it turn you on to treat me like that?”

“Dominance and submission are two sides of the same coin. I don’t prefer one to the other. And you?”

“I’m not really sure. I tend to stay away from sex and relationships mostly.”

“But you have fantasies.”

Hannibal could see his face heat even in the firelight. He could smell the beginnings of his arousal. 

“Yeah, the daddy thing. Knew you wouldn’t forget that. I don’t know where that comes from. I’ve never um, indulged in that before I was with you.”

“You said you’d like to call me that while you’re fucking me. Two sides of the same coin. I think we’re just alike.”

Will breathed out a laugh. “True mates have to be compatible don’t they?”

“I would say so.” Hannibal thought their very souls were made of the same stuff, but he didn’t confess that to Will. Maybe in time.

“Did you have a preference for Alphas?”

Hannibal pursed his lips. “I am opportunistic. Was.”

Will smiled. “I’ve never been with another omega. Not as adventurous as you.”

“Alphas can be more adventurous.”

The omega drained his glass again. “I was beginning to think you didn’t see my side of it.”

Hannibal stood and held his hand out for Will. Will took his hand and got up. “Of course I do. I just want you to be fair to me. See the best in me as I do in you.”

They made their way upstairs together. Hannibal went into the bathroom while Will stripped to just his boxers. Hannibal came out in only pajama pants. 

“Do you have a toothbrush I can use?”

“Yes, I put it on the counter for you.” 

When Will came out Hannibal was waiting in the bed, reading his tablet. Will slid in beside him. He sighed. Hannibal looked over to him.

“This is all terribly domestic.”

Hannibal turned his tablet off and set on his bedside table. “You seemed to enjoy waking up together at least.” He drew Will into his arms and they lay facing each other. Will relaxed immediately, and found a comfortable position, head on Hannibal’s chest. He was asleep in seconds.

Hannibal smiled to himself, enjoying the feeling of his mate in his bed, in his arms but he too was too comfortable and fell asleep not long after Will.


	3. Chapter 3

When they woke the next morning, they hadn’t moved an inch. There was silence for a moment and then Will spoke.

“You awake?”

Hannibal murmured an affirmative.

“I’ve never slept so well in my life. Or fallen asleep so fast. I can’t even remember falling asleep or trying to think about something to make myself fall asleep. God. I didn’t have any nightmares either.” 

“We stayed in the same position all night long,” Hannibal pointed out.

Will groaned and put his arms up higher around him and his leg on top of his thigh. “You’re like a goddamn drug.”

It seemed to remind him of where he was and he abruptly pulled away. Hannibal let him have his space again. He lay on his back, thinking. 

“I should go,” he said finally. 

He pushed off the bed but Hannibal took his wrist. Will looked at his hand and back to Hannibal’s face. “What?”

“Can you at least stay for breakfast?” 

Will sighed deeply. “I need to go for now. I’m not comfortable.”

“You were. Very.” 

That made him smile slightly. “Too comfortable. Like I never wanted to leave. But -.”

“That’s the problem?” 

He closed his eyes and swallowed. He nodded reluctantly and Hannibal let him go. He didn’t look at Hannibal again and was gone within a few minutes. Hannibal wondered if he would have to wait another week but there was a text by the afternoon. Will asking him to come to his house this time. Of course he typed back that he would be over for dinner and asked if he needed to bring anything. Will said he would take care of it. 

Will hugged him, pushed his nose into his neck as soon as he came to the door but was immediately standoffish again. They ate in a strained silence. 

“We’ve only know each other for a couple of months Hannibal,” Will said defensively. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Hannibal replied evenly. 

“But I know you’re thinking it. That you want to stay here at least.” 

“Of course I want to be with you.” 

Will dragged a hand down his face and then launched himself from the table. He poured himself a drink. 

“You want to be with me too,” Hannibal said with quiet confidence.

Will gulped down his whiskey and grimaced. “Yeah,” he said. That seemed to settle it and he poured himself another drink. He took it out to the porch and Hannibal let him be alone there while he cleaned up. They settled in later in Will’s bed and the physical took over again. It was calm, happy, and comfortable. They were glued together all night long and in the morning Will even let himself be kissed and held. 

After that he pulled back and Hannibal didn’t hear from him for three days. Finally, he decided he was being a little too accommodating. He showed up unannounced at his house. Will was drinking heavily. He let him in the house without a protest. He just kept drinking until he fell asleep. Hannibal put him in bed and got in beside him. When they woke up together, Will clung to him and didn’t let go until he had to go to the bathroom. He came back, climbed in on top of him and kissed him with fresh mint breath. 

“Are you really gonna wait til my next heat?”

“I suspect you don’t want me to. Not really.”

“Gonna analyze me? What’s my problem Doctor?” 

Hannibal deflected. “Have you always been so traditional in your views about relationships and sex?” 

“I thought you were. I was surprised.” Will deflected back. Amusing.

“Why did you think that?”

“You’re older. You wear suits. I don’t know.” He laughed. “You seemed understanding but...”

He trailed off and Hannibal didn't pick up the conversation. They lay side by side in a kind of silent conversation. Will dozed off again, probably a little hungover. Hannibal watched him sleep, trying to figure out what his motivations were. If anyone else acted like this he would think they really were resistant to the idea of mating. But he couldn’t stop the nagging suspicion that Will was trying to get him to react more than anything. He kept hearing his wanton, desperate voice asking if he would lose control because of him. 

After letting him sleep it off for a while, he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. They were soft chaste touches, and Will slept through them. But he seemed to respond unconsciously. Hannibal took in his sleeping form, his face right next to his, and wanted to draw it, capture it. He was as mysterious asleep as he was awake. Will moaned as Hannibal brushed his index finger along his exposed hipbone. 

His eyes fluttered and then finally opened, pinned on his own. They stared at each other and Will didn’t move or say anything. Their silent conversation had resumed. Hannibal traced his finger on his waistband, along his stomach. Will’s breath sped up minutely. He licked his lips and pushed his erection against Hannibal’s hip. He pulled Hannibal’s hand and put it into his boxers. Hannibal felt how wet he was and growled involuntarily. Will wiggled until he was turned over on his other side and then pulled his boxers down over the swell of his ass. Hannibal took his cock out of his pajama pants and was inside him in moments. 

“So wet and ready, just for me,” Hannibal growled, he kissed his neck. He let his cock just fill Will, not moving. When he finally started thrusting, Will was already panting and moaning. 

“Fuck, this is a good way to wake up.”

“Yes,” Hannibal huffed, fucking in harder. 

“Ah! I’m tight right now. You feel so much bigger.”

“Painful?” He slowed a little.

Will reached back and pulled at his hip. “No, no it feels good. You feel so good in me.” He gasped as Hannibal shoved in again harder. “Can’t wait - your knot is gonna split me open.” He was being so honest now it was arousing in and of itself.

Hannibal pushed him over on his stomach and pinned his arm to the mattress. He ground into him, not really thrusting, just grinding hard, loving the feel of his plush ass against him like a cushion. Will was groaning loudly into the mattress, and cried out even louder when Hannibal finally pulled almost all the way out and plunged back in, once, twice and the third time he went as deep as was possible his knot forcing it’s way in, almost all the way swelled as it pushed past the rim and locking in. Will was writhing underneath but pinned down inescapably. Hannibal arched his back, balancing on his hands as his climax pumped into Will’s pulsing hole. Will’s internal orgasm was milking his knot like a vice. He was coming again right after the first time like it hadn’t ever stopped. 

“Perfect boy,” Hannibal grunted, dipping his head down, nipping at the back of his neck with his teeth, pulling his head up roughly by his hair so that he could lick into his hot mouth. Hannibal kept grinding into him with his knot as he ravaged his mouth. 

“You know, you can fuck Daddy after his knot goes down. You’re being such a good polite boy, Will.” 

“Yes! Please, I want to fuck you Daddy.” 

Hannibal reached underneath him and found he was still hard and hadn’t come that way. He gripped the base of his cock while he pumped into him again. “You’re going to give me your cum too Will? I came prepared for this. I have a plug. You can plug your cum in Daddy’s ass, just like a knot.” 

“Ah, yeah. Stop, or I’ll come.” 

Hannibal slowed and let them rest on their sides. Will was breathing hard, licking his lips and gripped his cock at the base like Hannibal had done. “I’m so fucking hard.”

“Will you last? Let me feel how hard it is? How hard you can fuck me?” 

Will moaned. “I’ll try for you Daddy. I’ll try.”

Hannibal reached back into his bag on the floor and got out the lube. He started prepping his hole while he was still knotted inside Will. It triggered another round of smaller orgasms and he wondered if he’d be able to come at all again when Will fucked him or even get hard. He didn’t care as long as his omega was fucking him.

Will craned his neck to try to see Hannibal fingering himself. “S- it feel good?”

Hannibal kissed the red apple of his cheek. “Yes, it’ll feel even better when it’s you inside me. I’ve practiced and with dildos, so you don’t have to be gentle with me.” He got the plug and pushed it in to stretch him until his knot went down. “I’ll wear the plug, and keep your cum in me all morning.” He nipped at his earlobe. 

“Ugh, Hannibal you’re gonna drive me crazy. When the fuck is your knot gonna go down?”

“A few more minutes. But you’ll be on the edge when you come in me. And you can come again, maybe even three times, can’t you?”

Will laughed a little hysterically. “The good thing about being an omega. You want me to fuck you three times, four?”

“As many as you want.”

“If you keep sucking and licking my neck like that I’ll come just from that.”

Hannibal focused on his nipples. Will swatted at his hands. “Not that much better. My whole body is like my cock right now.”

“Omegas have so many erogenous zones, multiple orgasms internal and external, you’re made for pleasure.”

“I can still get worn out though. Especially if I’m not in heat.”

Finally, Hannibal’s knot was small enough to pull out. Hannibal bent down and licked him clean while Will squirmed. “Not listening!”

“You should teach me some obedience then.” Hannibal kissed one of his cheeks and slapped it lightly.

Will sprung up and had him on his back. “I should. But this is our first time. You need to help me through it. How do you want it?”

“Face to face please,” Hannibal said, spreading his legs. “Take the plug out slowly and gently.”

Will did as he was told, concentrating, fascinated. He spread lube over his cock gingerly, trying not to give himself too much stimulation. He pushed his fingers inside Hannibal, testing, exploring. They stared into each other’s eyes as he did. “Sure about this?”

“Yes. Very.” He pulled at Will by his ass. Will lined up and pushed in slowly. He kept his eyes on Hannibal’s face but he could tell he wanted to watch his cock going in. “It’s ok Will. Just do what your instincts tell you.”

Will pulled out almost all the way and then started in again, watching his cock enter his Alpha’s body this time. His jaw fell open and he was entirely sheathed inside him. His chest heaved. Hannibal reached up and laid his hand on the back of Will’s neck, grounding him. “I can’t move, it’ll be over.” 

“Take your time. If you can’t last, we can improve your stamina. We’ll work on it together. How do I feel, Will?”

“Tight, like you’re sucking me in, so hot. How do I feel?”

“You’re bigger than any dildo I’ve used. It’s good I’m having time to adjust to your size. I want you to focus on your pleasure, Will. What you want.”

Will nodded, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He took a few deep breaths through his nose and then started to move. He leaned a hand on Hannibal’s chest, curling his fingers in the hair there. Hannibal made a little high pitched noise as Will hit his prostate and Will stopped again with a frustrated noise. “I’m not gonna last three more seconds!”

Hannibal squeezed himself around Will’s cock and Will cried out. “Daddy, you feel so good, but stop.”

Hannibal pulled him down and kiss him deeply. “Shh, Daddy won’t be disappointed. You can do it again, hold me down on my belly and do whatever you want. I’ll be used to it, you can fuck me hard and fast.”

Will started giving him little thrusts, kissing him roughly and crying into his mouth. Even with his short thrusts he came after only a few moments. Hannibal watched his face and it was like he came too even though his cock was only starting to fill. Will pulled at his own hair, his eyes rolled back, his mouth wide open and Hannibal felt lightening from his filled ass to his stomach. He let Will hear his pleasure and squeezed his ass hard before pushing his fingers inside Will’s entrance, feeling it pulsing again. He was having a double orgasm. A deep groan came out of him and he collapsed on top of Hannibal. He had passed out. 

Hannibal cradled him but he came to in only a little while. His cock was hard again inside him already. 

“Did I fucking just faint?”

Hannibal gave him a large smile. “Yes, but it wasn’t for long.”

Will gave him a blank look, trying to get his breath under control. “Turn over.”

Hannibal’s smile grew even bigger and he obeyed. Will slicked himself up again and pulled Hannibal’s hip to him roughly. He pushed in him to the hilt in one thrust. Hannibal cried out but Will kept going. Hard and fast just like Hannibal told him he could. Soon Hannibal was crying out with each hard thrust from Will, not able to say anything. His cock was getting hard now.

This time it was going for a long time. Will was silent but for his grunting, using Hannibal. Such a good boy. He was starting to go out of rhythm, he was close. Will got the plug and put it in place, leaving a sweet kiss on it. He stretched out next to Hannibal who still hadn’t moved. Will patted his ass. “You ok?”

Hannibal nodded. “It was more than I imagined.”

“More?”

“Better, I can still feel you. I think I’ll feel you until tomorrow, or maybe even longer.” 

“I know how that is. I felt you all week.”

Hannibal peeked at him out of one eye. “And how was it for you? Something you want to do again?”

“If I’m gonna faint when I do it, maybe not regularly. I still prefer you on top. But yes, on a semi regular basis I could definitely get into fucking you into the mattress.” He chuckled.

“You were quite vigorous the second time.”

Will smirked. “Never done it harder in my life.”

Hannibal lifted himself up. “I’m flattered.” 

Things became a little more subdued. Will took a shower and dressed while Hannibal cooked breakfast. 

They ate breakfast and talked. “What were you experiences with the alphas like?”

Will chewed and let himself go back to those experiences. He gave a deep sigh. “The first time, I was 15. Just some guy in high school I went to parties with. I was drunk and I don’t really remember much.”

Hannibal let this go without comment.

“The second time, last time before you, it was in college. I liked him and he helped me through my heat. It wasn’t terrible. But, it wasn’t what I wanted. It was like going through the motions.”

“Is that when you started abusing your medication?”

Will wiped at his mouth. “No, I got serious about that when I was a cop. I just, wanted to let that part of my life go. Ignore it. Be someone else.”

“Did you have a bad experience?”

“Not really going to have a good experience as an omega cop,” Will said simply.

Hannibal decided to let it go again. He didn’t want him to dwell on bad memories but he wanted Will to think of the contrasts between being with him and his previous negative experiences. 

“When are you gonna take it out?”

“You’re not going to?”

“I’ve got to run some errands.”

Hannibal let a little disappointment show on his face, but he smiled. “Of course.”

Will stood and wrung his hands. Hannibal got up and pulled Will in for a farewell hug. “Dinner at seven?”

“That’s fine.” Will tightened his arms for a moment and then left without a backward glance. 

Hannibal was fairly certain he was trying to overcome his sudden fear of being alone and away from him. He didn’t want him to be completely dependent on him and unable to care for himself. It was a delicate balance but he was confident they would find it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal pulled into Will’s driveway and the dogs ran around his car barking. There was Will waiting for him on the porch. Hannibal smiled to himself and picked up his overnight bag and got out. Will walked out to meet him, telling the dogs to settle down. He took Hannibal in his arms and breathed him in. Hannibal did the same with one arm. 

“How has your day been?”

Will buried his face in his neck. “Long.”

“Yes, let’s go in.”

They settled in to eat some fish while the dogs played outside for the evening. Will’s mood seemed to have lightened. He was talking about a paper of Hannibal’s he had recently read. It was stimulating discussion. But then their conversation turned to more personal matters.

“I think, we have to come to some kind of arrangement.”

Hannibal raised his eyebrows, waiting.

“It’s ridiculous to act like we won’t be mated soon. And I don’t like being apart from you like this.”

“What would you suggest?” 

Will sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t know how our lives can mix. I don’t want to ask you to leave your house and come to mine. But I don’t want to give away my dogs. What do you think we should do?”

Hannibal thought his show of trust and vulnerability in allowing him to penetrate him had gone a long way. He might have brought this up regardless since he seemed to be having so much trouble being apart from him. He had thought about this particular subject of living arrangements thoroughly. “I will come here, to live with you.”

Will sat stunned. “That simple?”

“I can keep my own house, that isn’t a problem. But I know this is more difficult for you than it is for me. I don’t wish it to be more stressful for you than it has to be. So, perhaps sometimes we can stay in the city, and I can keep the majority of my possessions there. But we will live here regularly. What do you think?”

“Are you sure?”

“I would like to sleep in a bedroom, instead of the living room.”

Will laughed. “Yeah, I guess that isn’t too big of a change for me.”

“And if it isn’t too much I’d like to fix up the living room, add some furniture and get the kitchen a little more up to date so I can cook for us.”

“That’s reasonable.” He still looked like he didn’t believe it.

“Alright, if that’s all. Then I’ll start moving in tomorrow. I’ll bring some clothes and personal items. And then we’ll think about the furniture. It will be done in no time at all.” 

“So, from now on you’re with me every night.”

“Yes.”

Will let out a relieved breath. “Good.” 

Hannibal smiled. He wondered how long it would take before he would stop working for Jack. Not long but he never knew with Will. He couldn’t tell him to stop but he didn’t foresee Will going on overnight trips anymore at least. They finished eating and Hannibal read on his tablet. Will looked over some work and then fiddled with his fishing ties. Hannibal wondered if he still found this terribly domestic or if he was just relieved he could smell him in the room with him. 

They got into bed and held each other in the dark. “Thank you, for making it a little easier for me.” 

“If I can be with you every night, that’s all I could want.” Hannibal kissed him on the forehead. “You’re welcome.”

Will tipped his head up for a kiss on the mouth and Hannibal obliged. “I’ve been thinking about something all day.”

“What have you been thinking?”

Will pushed his fingertips under the waistband of Hannibal’s sleep pants. “I want you in my mouth. And I want to ride you.”

“I have no objections to that.” 

“Bet you don’t,” Will smirked. He pulled Hannibal’s pants down just enough so he could draw his cock out. 

“Did you touch yourself today, while you thought about it?” 

Will kissed the head of his quickly stiffening cock and gave it a few strokes. “I was waiting for you.”

“Good boy,” Hannibal growled. Will looked up into his eyes and then slipped the head between his lips, sucking lightly and fondling with his tongue. 

“Should I ask permission before I do that?”

Hannibal caressed his hair. He was surprised he was being so forthright now. “It would make me happy if you did. Would you do it now while I fuck your mouth?”

Will’s eyes sparked and he nodded, pulling himself out of his shorts. He took more of him in his mouth while he just held himself in his hand. He bobbed and licked, getting him wetter. Hannibal let him do what he wanted for a few moments and then took control. He grabbed the back of his neck and held him, fucking up slowly, his cock sliding in and out once. Will moaned around him and stroked himself faster.

“Don’t come yet, Will. Just get yourself up to the edge. Can you do that for me?”

Will made an affirmative noise in the back of his throat and stroked himself slower as Hannibal kept fucking his mouth with slow long thrusts. Will pulled back to breathe and Hannibal let him. He kissed his cock, worship-fully and nosed at his balls. He licked tentatively at his perineum and Hannibal gasped.

“Can I lick you?” He gripped the base of his own cock, clearly turned on by the idea. He kissed Hannibal’s thigh. 

Hannibal pulled him in by the back of his head and tilted his hips up. Will gave a broad swipe of his tongue and then licked in. His tongue dipped hesitantly, gave delicate swipes. He doubted he’d ever done this before. But just the thought alone was enough to make him want to come. “Ah, beautiful boy, if you keep doing that you won’t get to ride me.” 

Will grinned. “Another time maybe I can make you come just from that.”

Hannibal nodded, panting. “I’ll look forward to it.”

Will took his boxers all the way off and then climbed on top of him. He lowered himself slowly down until he was filled up and then just sat there with his eyes closed. “Daddy?”

“Yes, what is it?” Hannibal lightly squeezed one of his cheeks to get him to open his eyes.

He breathed and tightened himself around Hannibal. “I feel like I’m empty when you’re not inside me. I wish I could have your cock in me all the time.” He still didn’t move, just let himself feel full. “You belong in me.”

Hannibal stared up at him, enamored and indescribably pleased. “It makes Daddy very happy to hear you say that, Will.” He didn’t move, just let his boy have what he wanted for as long as he wanted it. 

“It makes me embarrassed to say it. That I just wish I could be your fucking cock warmer.” He didn’t sound embarrassed or angry though. 

“Would you like to eat dinner that way? Sitting on Daddy’s lap with his cock inside you?” 

Will whimpered but he still didn’t move. Finally, he nodded and bit his lip, keeping his eyes closed. 

“Do you want to sleep that way again?”

Will tightened his fingers in Hannibal’s chest hair, nodding again.

“Use your words, Will.” 

“I want to sleep like that every night. I want to fall asleep with your knot in me and wake up with your hard cock in me.” He finally started moving, breathless.

“Can I take you as soon as I wake up? Even if you’re still asleep?”

Will sped up, moaning at his words. “Yeah, yeah Daddy. Please.”

Hannibal met his rhythm, his hands tight on his hips, helping him bounce up and down on his lap. 

“I want, I want you to use me. Tell me what to do, tell me to present whenever you need me on your knot. Like, there’s nothing more I could want than being filled up with your big alpha cock.”

“There isn’t, is there, Will?”

Will cried out and stiffened as he came all over Hannibal’s chest. “No, no it’s all I want Daddy!”

Hannibal smacked his ass. “Lick up your mess, omega.”

Will dipped his head down mindlessly and licked his cum, making little moaning sounds of pleasure at his aftershocks. His tongue found every drop in his chest hair, doing a thorough job. Hannibal kissed him for a reward and spanked him again. “Present.” He said matter of factly. 

Will did as he was told, holding his ass cheeks open for his alpha. Hannibal took in the beautiful picture for a moment before giving him his cock again. He pulled Will up roughly by his hair until he was on his knees. “I want you to fuck yourself on my cock, Will. Show Daddy just how much you want it. How serious you are.” 

He started fucking himself, holding his hand against the wall. Hannibal held still, not even touching him. He seemed to be concentrating so much on the task at hand he almost forgot Hannibal was there. But finally he turned his head to look at him over his shoulder. “Is it good,” he asked. 

“Yes, remarkable boy, very good,” he said. Will’s eyes rolled back, his hips stuttered then he fell boneless to the bed. Hannibal took over and gave him what he wanted. 

Hannibal plastered himself on Will’s back and whispered into his ear. “What do you want me to call you, Will?”

Will smacked his hand on the mattress. “Anything you want Daddy.”

“I think you like boy, don’t you?”

“Uh huh, I like it.” 

“Beg me for what you want.” He stilled himself only for a moment.

“Alpha! Please give me your knot. Please I need it.”

Hannibal groaned into his ear. “Such a good boy for Daddy.”

Will made a choking sound and he could feel his hole milking his half formed knot. “Please, please Alpha.”

Hannibal bit at his neck, as close as ever to closing his teeth, there would be a very obvious mark. He forced his knot past and Will yelped, his voice hoarse now but he didn’t struggle. 

They fell in a heap. He kissed his shoulder, his neck where he’d almost claimed him, his sweaty hair. Will was shaking but he craned his head back so they could kiss on the mouth too.

“You’re ok?” 

Will shook his head, reaching his hand back to hold his head. “No, I’m good.”

Hannibal grabbed around his middle as he came again, hard trying not to thrust into him with it. 

“It’s ok, you can do what you need to me. I want you to.”

Hannibal gripped at his belly and pushed his knot in and out until Will was pulsing and milking him again. He thought of what it would be like to finally close his teeth on his omega and he growled lowly in the back of his throat again. Will hiccoughed and flinched a little, and Hannibal petted his stomach, calming him. “Sh, I was just thinking of claiming you. The wait is becoming unbearable.” 

They rested for a little while. Hannibal kissing his shoulder, lifting his hair to kiss him behind the ear, and Will holding onto his hand at his stomach.

“Why are we still waiting?”

Hannibal dismissed it as a ridiculous question. Did he just want to seem eager where before he was withholding himself? “Are you a true masochist, Will?”

“I know it will feel more painful outside of a heat but I don’t think it would be that bad.” 

“It’s not just that, it can be a traumatic experience. And you’ve only just warmed up to the idea of doing this. Waiting is for the best.” 

Will nodded, shivering slightly, and Hannibal wrapped his arms closer around him. 

“Your heat can come at any time with your irregular cycle and it could still be very short or make you sick again. If I could I would wait to see if your cycle would become more normalized.” Will made a little grieved noise but Hannibal cut him off before he could complain. “I won’t. I can’t. Don’t worry."

Will cuddled back closer into Hannibal, squeezing himself once around his knot. “I can’t take suppressants anymore. Just relying on scent blockers makes me nervous. I know other omegas do but...”

Hannibal brushed Will’s hair away from his forehead. “You aren’t used to it. I would never say that you need go anywhere without me. If I have to take a sabbatical from work until we are mated, I will. If I have to sit in my car outside your work, sit in the hall outside your classroom, I will. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you feel at ease.”

Will murmured a thanks and settled his head down on the pillow and slept. Hannibal watched him sleep until his body let him sleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

When he woke he was still inside Will. He didn’t take him, he just stayed inside him until Will woke too. They stayed like that, content. 

“Do you like sleeping like this?” Will asked.

“Yes, very much.” He kissed his neck where he had nearly marked him. There would be questions for Will now if there hadn’t been already. 

“Are you planning on telling Jack about us? I will if you would prefer.”

“No, I can tell him. I’m sure he’ll give you a call. Even though you were never officially my psychiatrist it won’t stop Jack from firing you.” Hannibal could hear the laugh trapped in his lungs.

“We could tell him together. Invite him to dinner. I could get down on one knee and then give you a ring.”

Will laughed then. “Have you bought a ring already?”

Hannibal nuzzled into his neck. “No. I promise.” 

“Marking me is enough?” He stretched his neck to give him greater access.

“More than enough.” 

 

Hannibal had patients all morning but his afternoon was free. He texted Will to see how he was doing. Will texted back that he wanted to come over to his office for lunch. Hannibal sketched as he waited. 

Will arrived and threw his bag on the couch. He circled the room, anxious. “Is there something you want to say, Will?”

“It just didn’t go very well with Jack.” 

“I thought not. He gave me a call and wants to meet with me soon.” 

Will shot him a look. Hannibal maintained his most innocent expression. 

“He refused to speak about it over the phone.” 

“I don’t want to hear about any alpha bullshit going on between you two.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Do you think we’ll fight over you or that I’ll tell him never to contact you again?”

Will rolled his eyes. “I’ve been waiting for you to order me to stop working for him.” 

“Is that what you want?” 

“What kind of question is that?” 

He dropped his pencil and started putting his drawing away. “Giving up personal responsibility can be an attractive proposition in certain situations. Especially if one creates the illusion that it’s out of necessity and not choice.”

“Is that what you think I’m doing?” He muttered. He stood still in the middle of the room.

“I think you want me to do things for you that you feel you can’t. Make choices for you that you would rather not make. If I stand up to Jack on your behalf and choose your health and well being over saving lives, then the guilt is all mine.”

Will turned slowly to give him a flat look. “Self preservation is your talent not mine.”

Hannibal settled himself back in his chair. “I think you’ve done well up to this point.” 

Will’s strategy or agenda seemed more clear to him now, but he was somewhat doubtful if he was doing it entirely consciously. 

“I don’t know if I would describe my life that positively. But I’ve survived until now. On my own.” 

“Adapting to change is part of survival. You aren’t alone anymore. All you need do is allow me to and I will take care of you in the way I see fit.”

He swallowed and looked away. “Just let you do what you want. Just don’t say stop.” 

“If you trust that I have your best interests in my mind, then why not?”

Will didn’t answer. He walked over and stood close to him. 

“Do you want to share my lunch? Eat at my desk while you sit on my lap?”

He opened his mouth and then closed it. He nodded. Hannibal gathered his tupperware and set it out before him. When it was ready to eat, he undid his pants and drew himself out. He was hard from thinking about what Will wanted from him. Needed from him. Will pulled his pants and boxers down just far enough to sit on his cock comfortably. 

“Are you wet enough?”

Will hunched his shoulders, embarrassed but he nodded again. Hannibal leaned back and Will lowered himself until he was fully seated on his cock, in his lap. Will sighed. “May I lay my head down on the desk for a few minutes?” 

“Yes, I’ll eat while you relax for a bit.”

“Thank you.” He put his head down on his arms, on top of the desk and Hannibal ate. Will rocked himself every few moments on his cock, but not enough to cause much stimulation to either of them. Hannibal suspected it was only to calm himself down. After ten minutes like that passed, and Will simply rocked himself gently, not speaking, Hannibal petted down his back. 

“Will, you need to eat now.” 

Will groaned a little bit but he raised his head. He started to eat, but he kept rocking himself every now and then on Hannibal’s cock. When they were both done, they sat together peacefully. “Do you need to go back to work?”

Will leaned back until he was laying on Hannibal. “No. Is this weird? Am I broken? Is this an omega thing, a me thing, an us thing?”

Hannibal kissed his neck tenderly. “It’s a good thing. It’s a you thing and an us thing. I would love it if we ate lunch like this every day. Dinner too.” He gave him another kiss, sucking lightly this time at his neck. “I love giving you what you want.”

“I need it,” Will whispered. 

Hannibal sucked a little harder and Will moaned. “Get up, take off your clothes, and stand at the ladder.”

Will did as he was told as Hannibal cleaned up their meal and tidied his desk. By the time he was done, Will was naked and holding the rungs of the ladder, his back to Hannibal, waiting. Hannibal walked over and petted his necked back, cupped his ass. Slick was trickling out of his hole just a little. Hannibal scooped it up on a finger and stuck it in his mouth. 

“Tell me why you need it.”

Will tightened his hands on the ladder. “I guess I always knew somehow I’d be like this. I struggled so much against it. I figured no one would indulge me. Or make it bearable. But you are.”

Hannibal kissed his shoulder. “Of course I would give you what you need. I want to tell you what I want. I want to see if you’ll indulge me.”

Will waited.

“Can I show you?”

“Yes, please.”

Hannibal spanked him once, hard. Will gave a surprised cry, but didn’t move. Hannibal spanked him again, harder. Will widened his stance but otherwise stayed obediently still. Hannibal spanked him again, watching his ass grow slightly red. He wanted it darker. He wanted to use his belt. He wanted welts to bloom. But using only his hand this first time seemed wiser. He reached for Will’s head and pushed it down to rest on the rung and spanked him in that position until the color was what he wanted. Will whimpered and cried but he didn’t ask questions, he didn’t struggle and Hannibal noted he was dripping pre cum. He was raw and any little swat on his ass would hurt now. Hannibal continued to spank him, not as forcefully as there was no need. Finally, Will tightened his buttocks and pulled his body in toward the ladder, to try to escape a hit. Hannibal smiled. 

“Have you had enough today? Or can you stay still for a few more?”

“Yes, I can Daddy.”

Hannibal pinched at the skin of one of his cheeks. Will tried to move away again. Hannibal chuckled. “I want to use my belt on you. To raise welts. I want to cause you pain, in this controlled way. How does that make you feel?”

He pinched the other cheek and Will stayed still. 

“It makes me feel cared for. Like, you really are my Daddy and you’re giving me the discipline I need.”

“Because I love you.” He caressed his ass, and felt the heat and wanted it against his body.

“Yes. It makes my fear go away. I think, it will help me.”

“I know it will,” Hannibal said, squeezing his ass hard and making Will gasp in pain and pleasure. “I’m going to take you now, standing here. Fully clothed. While you stand there naked and red, like my naughty little boy. I’m going to purposefully slap my hips against your tender ass, scrape my clothes and belt against you, to cause you more pain.”

Will put his head down by himself on the rung of the ladder, gasping for breath.

“Will you thank me for it?”

Hannibal didn’t wait for an answer, just entered Will and did exactly what he described. “You will be able to feel me inside and out now.”

Will was crying out with each slap of Hannibal’s hips against his ass, but he let out a wild, choked moan at those words. “You can make me feel you all over my body. Will you?”

“Gladly.”

Hannibal pulled out before his knot could lock in and came all over Will’s red buttocks. He rubbed it in as he caught his breath. He pulled Will’s arm roughly and turned him around and then pushed him down on his knees. He pushed his cock between Will’s lips. Will gagged but he massaged his knot with his lips and his tongue and swallowed everything he could. Hannibal was holding onto Will’s arm so hard it would surely bruise. There was spit and come running down Will’s chin but he did as Hannibal wanted.

“You look so lovely right now. Did you come?”

Will pulled off. “Yes, twice.”

“Take me back in your mouth and touch yourself until you come again.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” 

Will sucked him down with even more enthusiasm and touched himself with his free hand. Hannibal held his head after a few moments and pushed his cock down his throat, choking him, preventing him from breathing. “Come now, omega.” 

Will groaned around him and did as he was told, his eyes rolling back. Hannibal released him and Will dragged a ragged breath in. “When did you come? When I was fucking you or when I was spanking you?”

Will’s chest heaved. “Both.”

Hannibal knew it, of course. He just wanted Will to think on it. “Lay down with your forehead to the floor. I’ll be right back.” He watched until Will was prone and then went to the bathroom. He came back with a wet washcloth and pulled him up until he was standing. He wiped his face and then he wiped his groin. He wiped his buttocks and between his cheeks. Will tensed but Hannibal held him fast. “Sit down on the couch.” Will did so as Hannibal straightened and cleaned himself up. 

As soon as Hannibal walked over to stand before him, Will wrapped his arms around his hips and leaned his head on his stomach. Hannibal stroked his hair. “How do you feel?”

“Good. Better.”

Hannibal let him relax against him and continued to play with his curls. Eventually he started dressing him and Will cooperated. When they were both dressed and composed Will spoke again.

“Are you going to discipline me every day? In other ways?”

“We’ll see. I have many things in mind, but we have to see what works and what doesn’t.” 

“What do you have in mind? Just give me an example.”

Hannibal considered. “I’ve thought of buying a collar and a leash for you rather than a ring.”

Will chewed on his lip and gave a crooked smile. “I think I’d like it if you punished me with your belt. But, I wish you would put me over your knee too.”

“Would you like to disobey me so that I have an excuse? So that I can pull you sharply to me, force you over my knee and spank you while you struggle?”

Will’s mouth fell open a little, and Hannibal could see him imagining it. He cleared his throat. “Yes Daddy.”

Hannibal let his pride shine through his eyes and he pulled him until he was kissing him lovingly on the mouth. “My good boy. We’ll discuss it again and see what we want to try.”

Will didn’t back away. “Is there something else you’re imagining?”

“Do you know if you could slap me in the face? Is there a way you could do it and there wouldn’t be a mark? Or how long it would take to heal so we could do it at the right time?”

Hannibal cupped his cheek. “You would want me to do that? It seems extreme.”

“I want to feel your mark all over my body. Everywhere. I want it to be extreme.”

“Hmm, it’s on the table then. Now I think is a good time to look at furniture for the living room.”

Will smiled and went to get his bag. They picked out a few things. Will insisted it be simple but Hannibal talked him into a leather couch. He liked the masculine look of it. They ordered and it would be delivered the next day. They made it home and moved the bed to the bedroom. Hannibal made them dinner while Will graded some papers. When they sat down to eat, Hannibal noticed Will flinch as he sat down on the hard wooden chair. He hid his smile but let it show in his eyes. Will seemed happy and calm, much more so than he had been since they both accepted they were true mates. 

They got into the bed together, after their shower. Will kissed Hannibal, his mouth, his neck, his chest, even his biceps and then his stomach. He let him worship his body as he wanted. They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day they moved their new furniture into the house. After that, Will went fishing by himself and Hannibal went back to his house in the city to bring some things for Will’s house. He made some dog food when he got home and Will arrived as he was in the middle of that. Will gave him a kiss hello and Hannibal patted his ass gently. 

“Thanks for doing that for the dogs. How are you adjusting to living with them? Ok?”

“Yes, it’s been relatively painless so far. Did you catch some dinner?”

Will showed him his catch and started preparing it alongside Hannibal. They settled into bed later and Will started kissing him again, just like the night before. 

“I want to make love to you,” Will said, taking his nipple in his mouth gently. 

Hannibal reached for the lube in his bedside table. “Do you want to prepare me this time?”

Will nodded and started fingering his hole right away. It was slow and he kissed his knee and his thigh as he did so. Hannibal let him control everything. 

“How do you want me?”

“Face to face.”

Hannibal made room for him between his legs and Will pushed in. He kissed him deeply as he thrust into him. “I love you, Hannibal.”

Hannibal pulled him in by his ass and Will hissed through his teeth. “I love you.”

“It’s another free day for both of us tomorrow. Will you discipline me again?”

“Yes, you’ve had a break.”

“Aahh, thank you Daddy.” He started thrusting into him a little harder and Hannibal squeezed his ass more roughly in response. 

“Tell me, something you’re going to do to me tomorrow. Please.” 

Hannibal thrust his hips up, their rhythm becoming more frantic. “You feel so good inside me, Will. I want to make you feel good tomorrow too. I’ve thought of teasing you with a vibrator, until you’re begging for my knot.”

“Fuck,” Will pushed in once, twice and came long and hard. “Will you touch yourself for me Daddy? I want to see.”

Will rolled off him and watched while Hannibal jerked himself leisurely for his pleasure. “Do you like being humiliated, Will?”

“What are you thinking of right now?” 

Dodging that particular question was no surprise. “I’m thinking of the feeling of you inside me just now and your face as you came in me. And I’m thinking of making you beg me to hit you with my belt tomorrow, on your knees, giving you the belt until you cry.” 

Hannibal squeezed his knot and looked at Will’s face. He was thinking on it. “I want to be the naughty boy you have to pull over your knee. I want to try to do that.”

Hannibal moaned, and nodded.

“That would make me cry, if you treated me like I wasn’t good.”

He arched his back and came all over his chest. Will cleaned him with his tongue. He buried his face in his chest.

“You smell like the beach.”

“Do I taste like salt water?”

Will ran his tongue over him again and hummed.

Hannibal glanced down at Will’s cock. It was hard again. “Fuck me again, as I’m coming.” He went to his side as Will slicked up again and began fucking him through his orgasms. It was overstimulating and wonderful. 

The next day they had a normal morning. They lazed about until Will took the dogs out and Hannibal settled in with his tablet to read the latest news. They ate lunch together and talked about what Hannibal needed for the kitchen. Once everything was cleaned and put away, the atmosphere changed. It was clear they’d both been thinking about what they’d talked about last night. In the back of their minds. Hannibal thought Will might be nervous about “disobeying” him, so he decided to give him some help. 

They were sitting together on the new couch, Will’s head in Hannibal’s lap. He was tousling his curls. “Your scent is a little stronger today. I think you might go into heat soon.”

Will glanced up at him. “You really think so?”

Hannibal nodded. “I think I might take a vacation.”

Will furrowed his brow. “Shouldn’t you wait until we’re sure before you do that?”

“I’ll scent you tomorrow and see if it’s still strong, or stronger.” Will relaxed again.

“We’ll be here for that right? For my heat?”

“Yes, I didn’t think you would want to be away from your dogs. It might go on longer this time, as it should.”

Will nodded. “Have you thought about how it might effect us? Do you think it will be that much of a change once we’re bonded? I’m already…like this. Will it get even worse?”

“Please, stop. You’re not any way but how you should be. It’s not bad to want your alpha with you.”

“It’s bad that I want the mark on my neck because you probably won’t hit me in the face, where everyone can see it.”

“Is that what you want? To be humiliated in front of everyone?”

Will ignored him. 

“What are these fantasies you have Will? You only give me a little at a time. Little spoonfuls of what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“Even if I trust that you will indulge me, it’s still hard to talk about it.”

“Because you’re ashamed of these desires.” It wasn’t a question and Will didn’t answer. 

“I’d have to have a level of shame to be able to get off on being humiliated.” He laughed. “I’m sick.”

Hannibal tightened his fingers in Will’s hair just a little. “It isn’t sick to be proud of who you are and what you want.”

“Would you want people to see that? To see that I’m completely yours? To see what you like to do to me?”

“I’ve thought of holding another dinner party at my house. Gifting you with a collar in front of them. Let them see you allow me to buckle it around your neck.”

Will gazed up at him, unseeing. “What if you treated me like that in front of strangers?”

“Would that satisfy you?”

“Not completely. But, it would be something.”

“I will if it’s what you want. Do you want to go out to dinner and try it out? A place we won’t go back to, wait staff we’ll never see again.” 

Will stuck his pink tongue between his lips and his eyes widened a fraction. He nodded. 

“Are there any boundaries you want me to observe?”

He reached up to Hannibal’s neck, hanging off playfully. “I want you to do what you think is appropriate. You have practice, right.”

Hannibal gave him an indulgent smile. “In private. Doing it in public, even though these are strangers, might be upsetting for both of us if something goes wrong.”

Will dropped back in his lap. “What could go wrong?”

“I can’t control other people’s reactions to how I treat you or to how you behave when you’re treated that way. They might try to defend you from me.”

Will’s face tinged red. “What kind of boundaries do you think there should be? I don’t know. I can’t plan ahead for it. I don’t know exactly what I want. I was sort of expecting you to just provide it I guess.”

Hannibal sighed. “I think demeaning you in front of others should be off the table. Acting like an overbearing Alpha to a submissive omega is fine for our first experiment.”

“Seems kind of vanilla. But I guess you’re right. So you’ll just act really protective, possessive?”

“Yes, though it’s not really an act, is it.”

Will’s mouth lifted at one corner but he looked away. “Ok, I trust you to direct.”

“Yes, all you need to do is react naturally as you want to.”

He sat up. “You have a place in mind or do we need to find somewhere?”

“There’s a place. It’s about 90 minutes away from here, so I think we should leave by six.”

“Ok.” Will stood and stretched. “I guess I’ll take the dogs for a run or something.”

“You’ll need to take a shower and I’ll pick something out for you to wear. It’s a mediocre restaurant but the atmosphere is still formal.”

Hannibal studied his back. He was already nervous. This would be a very interesting evening.


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived at the restaurant and sat in the car for a moment. “We haven’t discussed this because I think I have an adequate gauge of when you’ve had enough. But as this is a public endeavor, I think that having a safe word would be wise.”

Will spoke immediately. “I don’t want one."

“Are you sure?”

“I trust you to control how things go. Even if we’re in public. I know you can’t read my mind and so I get telling you what I want but -”

Hannibal cut him off. “But you expect me to take care of your needs after that. I understand.”

Will gave a curt nod and got out of the car. Hannibal knew the owner of this particular place. He’d give them an audience and he was quite obsequious. When they got in he asked the hostess to see him and he came in only a few minutes. 

“Dr. Lecter. How nice to see you. Is this a special occasion?”

“Mr. Johnson. This is my fiance and we’re here to have a private celebration of our engagement. Will Graham.” He put his hand on Will’s back to move him forward and Will obeyed.

“Nice to meet you.” He extended a hand but Hannibal took Will’s hand in his own and gave the man a meaningful look. He was flustered for only a second and then showed them to their table. Hannibal pulled Will’s chair out for him and ordered for both of them. He checked Will’s demeanor and found nothing out of the ordinary. The owner came back with their wine and then hovered around the table. 

“I want to be sure there isn’t something special you would want and that everything is going alright.”

“Thank you. It’s appreciated. Isn’t it, Will?” Hannibal took his hand on top of the table.

“Yes, thank you.” Hannibal noted he didn’t look the owner in the eye.

“Is the wedding very soon?”

Hannibal smiled mildly. “As soon as this one’s next heat.” 

Will’s neck reddened and he tightened his hand in Hannibal’s but he said nothing. Hannibal didn’t think it was being demeaning, just a little too much honesty in front of a stranger. Will might have a difference of opinion.

The owner shifted uncomfortably. “I see. Congratulations. Well, I won’t intrude any longer. If there is anything you need, don’t hesitate. I’ll check back.” 

The waiter came with their appetizer. “Mr. Johnson told me about your special occasion. If there is anything I can do, let me know.”

Hannibal took Will’s plate from the waiter to set it in front of him, instead of letting the waiter do it. “I think we need a different waiter. An omega or a beta, please. The owner knows our situation, I’m sure he won’t object.” The waiter straightened his back, looked at their joined hands, tried not to scent the air and left. 

Will’s hand was moist. But he started to eat. “It’s good.”

“I’m glad it’s up to your standards at least. I hope the entree’s are a little better. But one can’t expect much. How are you feeling?”

He shifted his chair so that they were almost sitting on top of each other. “I’m fine.”

“Since we’re having this private celebration, I thought we should have a dinner party at my house. We can call it an engagement party if you wish.”

Will adjusted his tie. “I could invite some people from work. Jack and his wife. Bev and Alana.”

“Of course. What about at the end of the week? We can just call it a dinner party, no presents or fan fare and announce it then and there.”

Will grimaced a smile and drank some water. “At your house.”

“Yes, of course.”

Will nodded. “I’ll ask around at work.”

“Good.” They ate and finally their new waiter showed up. A beta female.

“I’ll be your waitress, can I clear this away?”

“Yes, thank you.”

The owner came back. “I hope she’s acceptable.”

“Yes, she seems fine. Thank you. I hope it wasn’t too much trouble.”

“No, no it’s understandable.” 

Will moved to get up and Hannibal took his hand, preventing him. Will looked at the owner and then at Hannibal. “I need to go to the bathroom.” 

Hannibal stood and led him from the table by the hand. “Will you excuse us?”

The owner’s mouth fell open a fraction but he kept his composure. He let them through and watched their backs. 

They made it to the bathroom. It wasn’t a private bathroom, it had stalls. Hannibal ushered Will into the largest one at the back. He wondered if the owner would follow them or time how long they were in here. He closed the door behind them and pressed Will up against the tiled wall. 

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

Will shook his head.

“Do you need another kind of relief?”

Will nodded.

Hannibal started undoing his belt and then his fly. He could smell the arousal as soon as he’d asked the alpha waiter to leave. He took Will out of his boxers and started stroking him lightly. He kissed his neck, sucking a mark that would bloom immediately and be obvious to everyone. Will had a hand over his own mouth. Hannibal got down on his knees and swallowed him down. He pulled off after a few bobs of his head. “Fuck my mouth, Will.”

Will looked down at him, swallowed a moan. He put his hand lightly on the back of Hannibal’s head and proceeded to thrust between his lips slowly, struggling to keep himself quiet in the echoing men’s room. Hannibal pulled the back of his pants down and started fucking him with two fingers. Will slapped the wall with his free hand and gave a high pitched keen. He snapped his mouth shut and moaned behind his lips. He thrust faster and Hannibal looked steadily up at his face, keeping his fingers in time with Will’s fucking. “Daddy,” he whispered. “You’ve been so good. I got so hard at the table I needed to come. I couldn’t think or eat.” 

Hannibal pulled off but kept fucking into him with his fingers. “Were you going to come in here alone and touch yourself? Without Daddy’s permission?”

Will gave an open mouthed groan again and clapped a hand back over his mouth. He nodded, tears hovering in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I couldn’t wait. I was leaking all over myself. I got so wet too.”

Hannibal kissed his stomach and thrust his fingers in roughly. “I can feel that. You still should have asked me. I’ll deal with you when we get home. For now, fuck Daddy’s mouth until you come.” 

Will began thrusting into his mouth again but it only took a minute more before he was climaxing. He sagged a little down the wall as Hannibal licked him clean and licked his own fingers. Will gathered the strength to move again and went to turn around. Hannibal stopped him and kissed him. 

“Aren’t you gonna fuck me?” Will whispered into his mouth.

“No, I was just trying to make you a little more comfortable.”

Will looked disappointed but he didn’t protest anymore.

He straightened Will’s clothes for him and whispered into his ear. “The owner will give us a dinner, but we just gave him a far better show.” 

Will froze for a second but composed himself before they walked back out, Hannibal leading him again by the hand. They walked past Mr. Johnson, busying himself at another table, but eyeing them conspicuously. They got seated and their entrees were already waiting. “Think he’ll ask us to leave?” Will muttered.

Hannibal chuckled. “And admit he followed us into the men’s room to spy on us? I doubt it.”

Will laid his hand on Hannibal’s crotch underneath the table. “You gonna be ok?”

“Don’t worry. I can wait.”

Will massaged his cock lightly through his pants for a moment, feeling how hard he was, but then went back to his meal. The owner never came back to their table, and although he was a bit disappointed he couldn’t prolong the enjoyment at his expense and for Will’s benefit he thought it was ultimately for the best. He ordered dessert for both of them. 

“Are you sure it’s what you want sir?” The waitress asked Will pointedly. “I can tell you the choices.” Will hadn’t even seen a menu since Hannibal had ordered everything for both of them. 

Will looked at Hannibal when he spoke. “It’s what I want.”

The waitress sighed, narrowed her eyes at Hannibal and left. When she came back with their order Hannibal took it out of her hands to give to Will when she tried to bypass him. Will kept his eyes down and smiled serenely. Hannibal would give her a good tip since she also left in a bit of a huff. He wondered if the owner told her some kind of story about what happened in the men’s room, edited of course.

The candle light reflected off of Will’s beautiful flush as he ate. Hannibal stared and soaked up the sight and the palpable enjoyment Will was having this evening. 

“I’m happy I could give you a nice evening. I hope you’ll enjoy our dinner party half as much.”

“I wish you would take me in a closet half way through it and knot me,” Will replied, without missing a beat.

“I’ll take it into consideration. It’s good you’re telling me what you want.”

Will took a bite. It had certainly been an interesting little experiment. People’s reactions were rather predictable, nothing particularly interesting about that. Even though people tried to be more progressive over the past few decades in this country, Hannibal treating an unclaimed omega like his submissive only garnered some discomfort and dirty looks. Hannibal smiled to himself as he imagined what Jack’s reaction would be.

Despite the dull behavior of the ordinary witnesses to their little scene, Will’s reactions were fascinating. 

Hannibal wiped his mouth. “You really want to be my good little omega?”

“I didn’t say stop. Let you do what you want and take care of me,” Will said in a low voice. His eyes flicked up to Hannibal’s face and he smiled sweetly. 

Hannibal patted his hand. “There’s still the matter of punishment when we get home. I think you’ll find that you’ll be treated as you deserve. Very well taken care of. We’re still finding our way, but I’m confident we’ll get on our path at least as soon as we’re mated.”

Will kept gazing at him with a smile, undeterred by his mention of a punishment. 

“Are you ready?”

Hannibal waved at the waitress without waiting for Will to respond. Will ducked his head and stopped eating. Hannibal wondered if he would get under the table right now and warm his cock with his mouth if he asked him to. He had to shift his erection at the thought. Finally their check was paid and a generous tip left and there was no more fuss from the staff or the owner. A pity. But it had been a good start nonetheless. He thought Will was genuinely pleased with how the evening had turned out. He himself was delighted at the prospect of the shift in their relationship. It was honestly exhilarating. He thought of disciplinary measures on the way home.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got home they took their jackets off, loosened their ties and got comfortable on the couch. They bathed in the afterglow of a successful evening, kissing on the couch. Hannibal knew that Will was happy with the evening, but he still wanted his thoughts.

“How did you like our first outing?”

Will kissed his jaw and down his neck. “I thought it was obvious I liked it very much.”

“It was our first date, wasn’t it. I should be ashamed I hadn’t taken you out sooner.”

Will smiled against his throat. “Well, our relationship is unconventional. Fucking, moving in together, then the first date.” 

“You want it to be very conventional, in a way.”

“Yes, in a way that was conventional decades ago. Not now.”

“Please tell me your impressions, how did you feel.”

“At dinner?” Will sat back so he could look at Hannibal’s face. His expression was open and at ease. “I felt embarrassed, ashamed, aroused. Most of all, I just felt happy that you would do that for me. And that you don’t judge me for what I want.”

Hannibal thought for a moment. “Did you feel that it was normal? For you?”

“I think it was a little too planned and over the top. But it was the first time, I guess that’s how it had to be.” 

“Maybe at our dinner party, it will be more incorporated into our daily lives and it will come more naturally then.”

“I hope so.” 

Hannibal played with his hair again as he had before they went to dinner. “There is still the matter of your attempted disobedience.”

“Yeah, you said you would deal with me when we got home. I’ve just been waiting.” 

“You admitted it and didn’t try to lie. I think that earned you a little leniency, don’t you?” 

Will shrugged. “Your call.”

Hannibal wanted to let him relax and decompress after their outing, but Will seemed to be taking it all in stride. There wasn’t any reason to delay any longer. He relaxed back into the couch and crossed one leg over the other. “I will make the call then. Get up and stand just in front of me, please.”

Will obeyed but languidly. There was little tension in him, not at all like before they had gone to dinner and when they were there. Interesting. It was probably the inclusion of strangers into their play that had caused it, not the roles themselves or the thought of having to obey him. Now that he thought back to the first time he had disciplined him, he had seemed free of anxiety then too. Being judged by others was the common thread that produced anxiety in him, but he still didn’t want to assume too quickly that he would never encounter any difficulties when being punished. He’d only spanked him once after all. He decided to keep it easy and simple again. Straightforward.

“Tell me why you deserve to be punished, Will.”

“I was going to touch myself without your permission. Without even letting you know.”

“Can you tell me why you didn’t simply ask my permission?”

Will crossed his arms. “I guess, I just couldn’t think.”

Hannibal pursed his lips. “Understandable. You arousal was clouding your mind, all you could think was that you needed to relieve it.”

Will nodded. “I still deserve to be punished. It’s not an excuse.”

“Quite right.” Hannibal smiled up at him approvingly. “That is a good attitude, Will. I’m pleased to hear it.” 

Will smiled back. But his face fell a little at Hannibal’s next question.

“Have you touched yourself at other times since we established that little rule, without asking me or telling me?”

“When was it established?” His brow furrowed.

“When I told you I would be pleased if you told me, or asked me.”

Will thought for a moment and then said quietly, “Yeah, I’ve done it a lot of times.”

“When and where? You don’t have to be specific, just give me a general overview.”

“At home when you’re out. Not every day or anything, but sometimes.”

Hannibal folded his hands in his lap. “Did you feel guilty, or did you think it was ok because I didn’t give you a direct order?”

“I guess I just thought it was something you’d like but I didn’t have to if I didn’t want to.”

“And you didn’t want to?”

Will huffed. “No, I want to. I just didn’t want to bother you. I feel like I’m too needy as it is. I put too much on you. Don’t I take up all your time and energy with all my shit? Shouldn’t I try to -”

“Will!” He cut him off and let his disapproval show in his face. He flinched a little at Hannibal’s raised voice. “This attitude is not something I’m pleased to hear. I want you to trust that I can take care of you and all of your needs. Do you understand?”

Will lowered his head. “Yeah, Daddy.”

“Take down your pants and your underwear, just to your thighs.”

His hands were shaking slightly as he undid his belt and unzipped his fly. He pushed down at his pants a little too fast and his hard cock popped up and slapped against his belly, already wet. He swallowed and waited, covering himself a little with his arms. Hannibal let him stand there for a moment. He thought of telling him to turn around, show him his ass, but he was eager to begin. Hannibal reached for his arm and pulled him down forcefully, over his lap. Will didn’t resist but his voice made a high pitched, beautiful little protest that went straight to Hannibal’s cock. 

He smoothed over Will’s ass with his hand. It was still a little red, but nothing as it should be. Will’s face was buried in the couch, and he was groaning and panting into the couch, already out of control with excitement, shame, fear, any number of emotions. Hannibal pinched at his cheeks lightly and then spread them a little to see how wet he was, to smell his arousal more freely. Will’s groans got louder. 

“Can I trust you to stay still for your spanking? Or do your hands need to be tied?” He ran his finger over Will’s wet opening and Will pushed his hips up toward the contact, but then settled himself back down.

“I can - I can do it, Daddy. But whatever you think’s best.”

Hannibal ran his finger under the crease of Will’s ass. “I think you can be a good boy. You’ll show me, won’t you?”

Will nodded fiercely into the couch cushions and stretched his arms over his head, submitting even more. Hannibal petted down his back once in approval before he gave him the first blow. This was more about submission and humiliation, being treated like a child, than pain. But Hannibal wanted pain too. He gave him a long series of hard smacks, watching his ass grow red. He spanked him in the same place over and over, maximizing how much it would hurt. He wondered if Will knew that was what he was doing, or if he was too far gone to notice. His ass cheeks quivered beautifully with each strike, mesmerizing. Finally, Will was humping Hannibal’s lap feverishly and on the edge of coming any second.

“Will, be a good boy for Daddy, and stop trying to come. You’ll negate your entire punishment.”

He said it softly, knowing Will could hardly help himself. 

Will lifted his face and there were tears there. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“I know.” Hannibal petted his hair tenderly and wiped a tear away from his cheek. “But, you need to take a little more to learn your lesson now.”

Will let out a little sob from his open mouth and then put his face back down. “Yes, please.”

“Stay still and we’ll be done.” 

He gave him a few more spanks, nothing worse than before. It probably hurt more now that his ass was so sensitive. He was moaning with each light strike, probably more from keeping himself still than the pain of it. 

“Please, Daddy. I’m not moving, but I’m going to come anyway.”

In a sudden movement, Hannibal pushed his fingers inside Will and started thrusting and stretching him. Will cried out, and then started thrusting his hips back to get more. 

“Daddy, ah, ah, ah!” Hannibal took his fingers away and spanked him again while Will used his leg for friction. He pushed his hips up and down shamelessly on Hannibal’s lap. Hannibal felt he could come too from watching the display but he controlled himself. Will came in no time at all as Hannibal was hitting him, sobbing and writhing and then collapsed spent. 

He looked back at Hannibal through the curled fringe of hair over his eyes. “I need more discipline, Daddy.”

Hannibal lay back, breathing hard. The defiance in his eyes was like a hot brand to his soul, he had to use him. If he wasn’t himself, he would call it an uncontrollable need. He pulled Will up roughly and put him over the couch, his knees on the floor. Hannibal pulled open his clothes like a man possessed and sunk into Will and fucked him hard, his hand on the back of the couch, his other pushing down Will’s head. The thought that it would be an uncomfortable position to knot him hardly registered. The need to use him and own him overcame everything else in his mind. He could pull out and come over his ass as he did last time, but he needed to knot him. He needed to be stretched to fit him, to be used, to be dominated and know what he was meant for. The build up of the entire day between them had simmered until it was just now boiling over. Unbidden, the thought of their first night came to him. How Will had wanted him to lose control over him. It seemed this was the closest he had come to getting his wish. He wondered if he was pleased or frightened.

He could see Will’s grimace as he took the rough treatment, his tears, his tightly shut eyes. It only made him grind into him harder, grasp his hair tighter. Finally, his knot expanded and he was coming. Hannibal gasped and pulled Will up by his hair to get him into a better position. He mashed their faces together, holding him by his belly with his other hand, pushing his knot up into him with a final few thrusts as he could feel Will trying to spread his legs still trapped by his pants at his thighs. His vision whitened and he felt dizzy and tears slipped out of his eyes. It might have been the most intense orgasm he’d ever had in his life. When he came back to himself, he found his fingers had pushed into Will’s mouth and Will had bitten him. His other hand was scratching and pulling at Will’s stomach. He let out a relieved, deep groan and laid his head on Will’s shoulder. 

He could feel his back already aching from the position but he took it as all that he deserved for losing control. He was surprised he hadn’t bitten Will in his frenzy and bit him now gently at the shoulder. Will let his head loll back onto Hannibal’s shoulder and he took his neck in his hand, squeezing lightly with his fingertips. They were locked together, quiet except for their harsh breaths, dazed but for their pleasure. 

Finally, after minutes of being mindlessly melded together by instinct, Will spoke. He took Hannibal’s hand that was still on his belly. “It felt like you were out of control.”

He squeezed himself around Hannibal’s knot and rocked back on it. Hannibal held him close in his arms and kissed his neck.

Will was riding his knot now, panting lightly. He craned his neck, and they kissed, open mouth and tongue, wet, sloppy and devouring. “My alpha, taking me as you wanted, not even aware of me, just taking what’s yours,” he whispered fiercely into his mouth between frantic kisses. 

Hannibal ground his knot in time to Will’s backward thrusts. Will lifted his arm up and held the back of Hannibal’s head, fucking himself on his knot. “Can you imagine what it’ll be like when I have a real heat. When you claim me and I’m really yours. You’ll go savage and wild. It’ll be even worse than just now.” 

“Will, stop,” Hannibal whispered. 

“You’ll hold me down and bite into me until my blood is covering your face, like you’re eating me alive. God just do it now, I can’t wait anymore.” 

He stretched his neck and Hannibal set his teeth on him but he paused, breathless. “Stop.”

Will grabbed his hair hard and wouldn’t let him move away from his neck. “Why are you waiting, to take what’s yours? Do it now.”

Hannibal whimpered into his neck and came again while Will continued to ride him. It was almost as dizzying as that first orgasm. Will’s words were blinding him. He squeezed around his neck again, more pressure. “Do you just want violence and pain from me? You don’t know what I’m capable of.”

“I know.” 

Hannibal nosed in his sweaty hair, taking in his scent. It was even stronger. He could be in his heat the next day, in hours, in minutes, in seconds. He squeezed his neck hard so that Will could not breathe anymore, all he needed to do was move his fingers after a moment and take him. Will knew who he was, what he was, somehow. 

Will’s strangled voice came out but he didn’t need him to say anything in this moment to be sure. He had known since that morning. Will’s hand fell away from his hair and clung to his arm. He wasn’t fighting him but he would lose consciousness in a moment if he didn’t let him go. He let his fingers ease a fraction and Will breathed in. 

Hannibal moved his fingers away from his neck and whispered in his ear. 

“If you really can’t wait, then claim me now.”

Will’s hand clamped down on his arm so hard it would leave bruises. He heard his own heart pounding and Will’s great panting breaths. 

“Fucking, moving in together, first date and now I bite you first?” Will laughed, voice rough. 

Hannibal’s knot was almost deflated enough to pull out. “It’s fitting, yes.” 

Will groaned but said nothing. Hannibal wondered if he would keep up the lie even as he took him for his own. He pulled out and Will turned to face him before pushing him down to the floor. He held his arms down by his head and looked down on him. Hannibal stretched his neck for Will’s teeth, keeping his eyes locked on him. 

He looked conflicted for a moment but then bent down swiftly biting but not closing his teeth. Hannibal hadn’t moved and Will lifted his head back up.

“Would you have told me before you took me?”

“I was of two minds about it. I honestly can’t say what I would have done.”

Will sneered at that. “Honesty isn’t your forte Hannibal.”

“Nor yours.”

“I was honest about what I wanted.”

“So was I.”

Will put more pressure on his wrists but he didn’t move to bite. “There were things about you I was ignoring. Deliberately. Ever since I met you.”

Hannibal said nothing. He would let Will ask whatever he wanted and he would be honest. That’s all he could do now. Giving up information didn’t seem prudent. He knew the important fact. 

Will chewed his lip. “You’re a killer. And you want me to kill.”

“I want you to, because you want it and you need it. We’re just alike. And I want to help you and give you what you need. But I wouldn’t force you. You know that.”

His hands loosened on his wrists but he didn’t let go. “What if I told you to stop.”

“I would.” He said it without hesitation.

“And if I never killed with you?” 

“I can’t pretend I wouldn’t be disappointed. Never getting to see you kill again...” His mouth tightened against the words. It would be a tragic waste but there was no need to characterize these feelings to Will. Manipulation wasn’t wise in this moment. “But I would honor your choice.”

Will released his wrists and sat back on his hips. “I don’t really know what I was doing. Just trying to see past the lies once I knew they were there and try to believe that I was fooling myself about you. But maybe it was pointless. I don’t feel any different about you than I did that morning.”

Hannibal brought his hand up to touch his thigh. “You could have told me you knew everything then. I could have told you then. We both chose to lie.”

Will shrugged. “We’re both lying manipulating murderers? So why does it matter in the end? The world is telling us to be together? There’s no choice?”

“You could choose to tell Jack about me. You could visit me in prison, they couldn’t stop you.” 

“If we mated before then, no they couldn’t stop me.”

He didn’t say that was why he was begging for it minutes ago. Maybe it was part of it. But he believed that he had been honest about what he wanted and that was enough for now. His life was in Will’s hands but it had been from the moment he met him.

“If you truly want me to claim you here and now so that you will be free to turn me over to Jack? I will. You could visit me whenever it was permitted, perhaps I could even give you a child. And you wouldn’t have to fear me or fear what I do. If it’s what you need I will do it for you.”

Will looked down at him steadily, his eyes hard. “I don’t fear you. I don’t care what you do. But what I’m turning into because of you? That’s what I’m afraid of and you should be too.”

Hannibal felt a cold shiver in his heart. Will stood and Hannibal continued to lie on the floor. The power Will held over him was limitless. The lengths to which he could drive him. He’d accepted it implicitly. That was what love had done to him. There was no choice, no negotiation. Will had seen that right away but he had still struggled. And in that struggle he’d ensnared himself even more. 

“You won’t let yourself be happy. You worry and you strive to be something you’re not. You know you have no choice yet you still tell yourself that you must choose. It’s an internal contradiction and it will tear you apart. That’s all I fear.” 

Will stood over him, clothes almost ripped away, scratched and bruised. Debauched in the mess he’d made of him moments before. But he’d never looked more put together or relaxed since he’d known him. 

“Get up and come to bed.”


	9. Chapter 9

He was up and dressed before Will was even awake. He made it back to the bedroom and Will was looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

“One of two things will happen today. I will go and finally have my meeting with Jack. Or you will.”

Will’s eyes took on a little more awareness but he didn’t move to get up. Hannibal waited but when no answer was forthcoming he left to cook breakfast. Will wandered into the kitchen almost half an hour later. He was in his boxers and a t shirt. Either he had dozed again or he was thinking about what he wanted to happen. 

“Will?”

Will’s voice was quiet as he spoke. “You’re dressed and ready to go. So go.”

Hannibal wanted to look him in the eyes to confirm it but Will started down at his plate and kept eating. Hannibal finished and left without another word.

He made it to Jack’s office. He had to wait for him for some time because they hadn’t made a formal appointment. In that time he decided what he would say. Finally, Jack returned and his demeanor was anything but welcoming. 

“I’ve been waiting to talk to you.”

“I’m sorry Jack, but this was the earliest I could have this particular meeting.”

He nodded and sat down at his desk, Hannibal sitting on the other side. Even as this conversation held so much more importance now, he couldn’t help but be delighted. Their contest, such as it was, was over now. Will was the only one capable of catching him and now that he was unwilling to do so, Jack had nothing.

Jack stared him down. “You know that you can’t continue in any capacity as Will’s psychiatrist.”

“Of course, Jack.” He smiled reassuringly and Jack seemed to relax a little.

“That doesn’t mean that you couldn’t offer your insights on cases that he’s working.” He splayed his hands. “And I’m sure you’re still planning on monitoring his mental stability. Nothing much has to change. Another psychiatrist might be something to think about in addition to that.”

Hannibal sat back, crossed his legs. “What exactly did Will tell you?”

“Just that you two started seeing each other.”

“It’s more than that and since it effects you, you need to know.”

Jack raised his eyebrows. “And what’s that?”

“We are to be mated, very soon.”

He smiled but it was restrained, waiting for the other shoe to drop. “Congratulations Hannibal. I’m very happy for the both of you. And how does this effect me?”

“As his Alpha, I want what’s best for Will. What I think is best is that he will no longer do field work for you.”

Jack grunted a laugh. “Oh, and what does Will say about this?”

“You can confirm with him, of course. But my decision on this matter will stand.”

Jack sat back, mirroring Hannibal’s posture. “And I suppose you don’t care about the good work he could be doing, to save lives.”

Jack trying to manipulate him with sentiment was amusing beyond measure. The same tactic he used on Will. As if Will was ever persuaded by it in the first place. “I care about my mate’s well being. I will allow him to consult if you give me your word you will never take him to a crime scene. He may look at pictures and reports.”

“Oh he may,” Jack muttered. 

“Yes. But if I ever hear that you’re trying to get him to go out into the field or anything else beyond giving his opinion, then my permission for that will be revoked.”

Obviously Jack had not been expecting this outcome and it was throwing him off balance. He was stewing in his chair. He didn’t have any leverage over him.

“I realize that you want to do good work, Jack. You’re a good man. I wish that Will could handle the work so that he could continue to help you. But it’s not possible for him. You knew it from the start and you didn’t care. I understand why you prioritized others over him. But I won’t do that.”

“And you’re that sure Will is just going to follow your orders?” 

“Yes. But when we are mated he will legally be my responsibility. If I feel that you are undermining my authority over him, I will seek a restraining order against you and he won’t be able to help you at all.”

Jack’s face hardened. 

Hannibal continued. “I don’t say this to threaten. I just want it to be clear. I know that you had positioned yourself as a kind of alpha substitute for him. It may be difficult to stop thinking of your relationship with him in that way. The lines need to be defined right now. And I know you are highly motivated to get the job done, that sometimes for you the ends justify the means. I don’t condemn that, but it does make me wary to let him consult for you at all.”

He hoped the message would come across. If he felt like Jack was causing any kind of confusion or wavering within Will, his access would be cut off. And Hannibal could do it and would. 

“I’m honestly surprised that you would go this far. I didn’t peg you as that kind of alpha.”

Hannibal sat up in his chair. “When it comes to Will’s well being, I think you’ll find that I’ll do whatever is necessary.” 

“I didn’t think of myself as Will’s alpha. I didn’t think I could control him. Maybe it won’t be as easy as you think it will be.” 

“You assume that he was against this idea. That I bullied him into it as you might have. I can assure you that isn’t the case.” 

Jack sat up and pounded his fist on his desk. “Then why isn’t he in here telling me all this? It’s his life and his job. Not yours.”

“He is aware of his weaknesses and his strengths. His temptations. He’s simply letting me handle what he cannot. He’s using my strengths. Nothing I’m saying is against his wishes. You can speak to him about it and come to your own conclusions. Whether you believe I’m forcing him or not ultimately makes no difference.”

“I don’t believe you’re forcing him. But I don’t believe he’s totally on board with this like you’re saying he is. He knows the good he can do. I thought you knew it too.”

“We both know that. But the ends don’t justify the means, Jack. Not in this case.”

Hannibal stood and extended his hand to Jack. He took it reluctantly.

“I hope we can all still be friends. We’re having a dinner party to celebrate our engagement. You and Bella are invited. When you speak with Will over the phone he can give you more details and you can decide if you’d like to attend.”

“Over the phone?”

“Yes, he’s homebound for a while. Perhaps a week. For medical reasons.” Hannibal raised his eyebrows and Jack got it. If he wanted to try to persuade Will against mating with him he didn’t have much time. Hannibal thought he might even go so far as to come to the house. Time would tell. 

 

When Hannibal arrived at the house Will wasn’t there. His car was still in the drive so Hannibal cleaned around the house until Will showed up. It was after dark. 

He stood in the door. “I was just out in the field walking.”

“Did Jack call you?”

“Yeah, probably right after you left.” He shuffled his feet but he didn’t leave the doorway. He was waiting for the dogs. 

“What did he have to say?”

“Just trying to make me come around I guess.”

“And?”

“And I just told him to listen to you. I don’t even know what the fuck you said.” Finally the dogs had all come inside and he went to Hannibal. He wanted his scent but Hannibal held him at arm’s length. He backed away and sat on the couch. 

“Where have you been?”

“After I spoke to Jack about you, I made arrangements for my patients to see other therapists while I have my vacation. I went grocery shopping. I waited for you and set some things right around the house. But you need to be set right now. Come here and get on your knees.”

Will hesitated but he obeyed. Hannibal undid his pants and took out his cock. “Take me in your mouth, just hold me. Don’t suck. I’ll tell you what I said.”

He bent down and breathed him in finally, the concentrated scent from his groin and then took him in his mouth. He distracted himself from the wet warmth, the slide of his tongue against him. Hannibal waited until he got into a comfortable position and seemed to relax a little. He petted his hair and took his hand and curled their fingers together. 

“Good boy.”

He let Will stay like that for some time and he didn’t move or protest. He continued to pet his hair and sometimes Will squeezed his hand with his.

“I told Jack that you are not allowed to do fieldwork anymore. Understandably it made him upset. I let him know that I am your alpha and my word is final. It’s up to him now how he responds. But I told him he is invited to our dinner party if he wants to attend. You can speak to him about it if you wish.”

Hannibal tugged at his hair very lightly. “If you want to say something now you may.”

Will didn’t move but only started to move his tongue against him and then slowly suck. Hannibal was already semi hard and it didn’t take a moment for him to fill out with that mouth wrapped around him and moving up and down. He supposed that was all the answer he was going to get, at least for tonight. Will had made his choice, left to Hannibal’s care, and was at least satisfied with it if not entirely pleased.

He had him in his mouth, massaging his knot as he came down his throat, until he was soft. 

“Go to our bed.”

He paused and gave him one last kiss on the shaft. He got up without a word and went to their bedroom. When Hannibal followed him in, he was naked on the bed and Hannibal disrobed quickly and joined him.

 

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before Hannibal went down to his belly. There were scratches, red marks all across it. He kissed the wounds. He went down to his thighs and found bruises there and kissed and licked them. Will grunted, high pitched with each thrust of his tongue. “Please, Daddy.”

“You’re a work of art right now, a tapestry of my need for you. My loss of control. Turn over and let me look some more.”

Will did as he was told. His ass was still red and swollen. He blew on it and Will squirmed a little. He pressed his cheek against one of Will’s cheeks and felt the heat of it. There was another bruise on the back of his leg and he licked and kissed it. “Open up for me.”

Will reached back and parted his cheeks whimpering a little from the pain. Hannibal studied his hole, thoroughly used. He sucked at it and swirled his tongue around the rim, then he pointed it and stabbed it inside. Little stabs that had Will humping the mattress and keening. He kept it inside and flattened it out, stretching him a little and then licked a stripe from his perineum to the top of his crack. He tasted so good, like a summer day. He squeezed his ass and Will’s hand was pulling at his hair. “Not nice Daddy,” he gasped.

“You haven’t been a very good boy.” But he fucked him with his tongue again, squeezing both cheeks. 

“I will be. I’ll be Daddy’s good boy,” Will sputtered.

Hannibal slapped one of his cheeks lightly. Will cried out and came. Hannibal felt the pulse of his hole around his tongue and kept fucking him through it. Finally he sat up. “I know you will.” He gave one last gentle rub to his ass and then fell over on his side next to Will. Will breathed and then moved to curl around him and they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

When Hannibal woke he went over what had happened. It was like a dream. Everything was out in the open now. There was nothing between them. He felt like he could do anything. He scented Will, still asleep. They were going into new territory together. A whole new life. 

He was in heat. 

Will had rolled over in the night, probably to keep his still sore skin from touching anything. He was on his side facing away from Hannibal. He gingerly slotted himself behind him, took his hard cock in hand and pushed inside him. Will mumbled in his sleep, sighed and settled again as Hannibal didn’t move and hadn’t thrust all the way to the hilt. He just wanted to be inside of him, maybe have Will wake up that way, the way he liked best to wake up. It was very pleasant, relaxing, to be inside him but when Will didn’t wake up he got impatient. Especially feeling the heat of his abused skin almost against him.

He started gently moving in and out, still not to the hilt, not hurting his sensitive backside, though he longed to. Will started whimpering and took his own cock in his hand, he was awake now. He pushed into him and rolled him over to his belly so he could hold him down. Will’s eyes flew open when Hannibal slapped his hips against his ass and he cried out in pain. Hannibal held him down with his body and by his upper arms, using it for leverage to keep fucking him. 

“Struggle all you want,” he grunted, giving him a brutal thrust.

“Ah, fuck!” Will shouted. He pushed up on the bed and pulled a knee up to get into a good position but Hannibal pinned him with a forearm to his neck. All he had to do was say stop, they both knew that. Will went slack and Hannibal let him fall back to the bed. He put a hand into his curls and held his head down and then hunched over him, putting his teeth to the back of his neck, humping into him with short vicious thrusts. Will gave out little shouts with each one. 

“Gonna come Daddy, tell me I can.”

“As if you could stop yourself,” he whispered into his ear. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed in. 

Will moaned and his eyes rolled back as Hannibal’s knot forced it’s way past his rim. Hannibal rolled them over so that he was on his back and Will was laying on his back on top of him. “Ride my knot, just like this, and I’ll give you my hand.”

Will began riding his knot, writhing his whole body on Hannibal. “Can I sit up Daddy?”

Hannibal pushed him up and Will began bouncing on top of him, sweat flying off his hair. Will was so tight on him, pulling his knot so that Hannibal was grunting in pain. It felt glorious. Will pulled at his hand and Hannibal started stroking him roughly. He came the second time and fell back against Hannibal. He petted his belly, wet with his cum and then tasted his fingers. Will began jerking himself off again, slowly, as he squeezed himself on his knot. Hannibal watched, letting the beautiful sight intensify his own orgasms. 

It was a slow build up. “Did I beg you to hold me down in my sleep? I was dreaming you were a monster, a black human looking thing with antlers.”

“You didn’t say anything. You just whined and screamed like an animal.”

There was a hitch in his breath and his hand sped up a little.

He kissed his cheek and Will turned his head so they could kiss on the mouth. “If you want to be able to beg me to stop, to say no, then you need a safe word.”

Will groaned. “Get out of my head, Hannibal.”

Hannibal chuckled and waited.

“Yeah, fine, you pick one then. And we can stop talking about it.”

“Teacup.”

Will laughed but it immediately turned into a series of high whimpers as he came again. He went lax on his chest. 

“Would it work in any situation? To make you stop if I said it?”

“Yes.”

Of course it was still on his mind. Things between them had hardly been settled. 

“That’s what I’m worried about. If I kill with you. We’ll make each other worse. We make each other go to extremes. Bring that out in each other.”

“You think I won’t be able to temper you even in such a situation? When our freedom and lives would depend on it?”

“I don’t know.”

“I do know. I’m not afraid of you, Will. Or the effect you have on me. I welcome it.”

Will didn’t say anything. 

“Would you stop if I said the word, Will?”

Will reached his hand down and grabbed Hannibal’s. 

“Yes, I would. But what if neither of us wanted to stop? What if neither of us said it when we should? What if it felt too good? You should be worried about it.”

“We haven’t gotten that far yet. We’ll speak more on it.”

Will nodded.

They relaxed and they fell into a sleepy morning doze. Hannibal felt his heated skin more keenly against him. 

He woke. “Way to start my heat Hannibal. I didn’t even realize.”

“I smelled no sickness, so why not? And you didn’t realize because you were getting what you needed. How are you feeling?”

“Not bad. Just a little sweaty, hot.”

“How about a cool bath?”

“Will you get in with me?”

“If you wish, of course, I would love to.”

He ran the bath and got some food and water while Will laid in the bed. He made Will drink and then led him to the bath. He got in behind him. Hannibal started cleaning him and massaging him as he did. Will rested against him and sighed and moaned at the massage and the touches. Hannibal was hard after a few moments, so he nudged him and Will adjusted so he could push in. Will rested again as Hannibal continued to clean and massage him. 

“Better now?”

“Mmm yes. Much. Thank you.” 

Hannibal dipped down and kissed his neck lightly and Will shivered. “Too cold now?” 

“No, I want to stay in here a while longer. It feels good.”

Will rocked himself back on Hannibal and reached his arm back up and around his head. He craned his neck seeking for a kiss and in a split second it was full of heat. They were kissing deeply, luxuriating in each other’s mouths and tongues and teeth. Will rocked himself back again and Hannibal rocked back into him in response. Will gasped and dug his fingers into Hannibal’s hair and came. Hannibal was surprised, they’d barely moved. He kissed down his face and his jaw.

“What are you thinking about, Will?”

Will breathed hard for another moment. “That I love you. And I’m going to be yours finally.” 

“Mine, my love.” 

Will rocked himself back again but he was still not quite fucking himself on Hannibal’s cock and Hannibal kept still. 

Hannibal growled quietly. He didn’t want to knot him in the cold bathtub and he was getting close to doing it. “Let’s dry off now and get in bed.” 

Will pressed himself against Hannibal. Hannibal picked him up and carried him to the bed. He laid him down gently. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I want you to breed me, Alpha. You?” Will scented his neck. “You smell like you’re almost in rut.”

“Yes, not quite. Very soon.”

“You want to wait? I can wait, I’m ok.”

Hannibal smiled and kissed him. “Good boy.” 

They ate in bed. “How long do you think it will be this time?”

“Perhaps two or three days.” 

He was gathering the blankets around himself, the pillows, making a little nest. Hannibal smiled again to himself as he was biting into sliced fig. 

Hannibal finished eating and turned his full attention back to Will. He thought of finally closing his teeth and for just a moment he saw red. Rut was very close and he almost had a bit of anxiety. He didn’t want to be too rough with Will. Even if it was their mating, this was only their second heat together. 

“Will you be very cross with me if I try to restrain myself a little?”

“You can try,” Will said, with an untroubled look. 

Hannibal smiled. “Thank you, I shall try.”

He could feel the heat radiating off him already. The cool bath didn’t help that much it seemed. But, he was still and quiet in the bed, just laying next to him. 

“Why don’t you close your eyes, and try to get some rest.” 

Hannibal pulled him over to lay on his chest. The bonding and scent, the skin to skin contact, was best for the both of them. Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wrapped an arm around Hannibal’s waist and settled himself against him. Hannibal felt more restless than Will. He evaluated his own physical symptoms and concluded that he would probably be in rut in a matter of an hour or less. The last time he was with Will during his heat, it had taken him much longer to respond even a little bit to his pheromones. This was a sign of a deeper bond between them. A good sign. Hannibal closed his eyes and remained still for Will, but he was wide awake and waiting. 

 

Will hooked a leg over Hannibal’s legs in his doze. Hannibal felt his hard cock against his hip but he kept his eyes closed and didn’t move. He was picturing to himself how he would mark Will, exactly where, the exact pressure he would use, the taste of the blood. His vision behind his eyes was steadily filling with red. It didn’t fill until fifteen minutes later and once it hit him, the force of it was like a freight train. Still, he didn’t move. His frenzy could frighten Will and he didn’t want it to be that way for him. He spoke to his own instincts. His omega was right by his side and wasn’t going anywhere. There were no threats or competition. They were safe and alone and had all the time they needed. His omega was willing and eager. His breathing sped up all the same and he tightened his arm around Will’s back.

He pulled at Will, bringing him across his body until he was straddling him. Will was sleepy but awake and complied with what Hannibal wanted. 

“Now?”

“Yes,” Hannibal growled. 

Will lifted his hips up and took Hannibal’s cock into himself. He was so hard neither had to use their hand to guide him in. Will settled himself down, letting out a relieved moan. 

Hannibal pushed up and they immediately got into a rhythm together. Will was bracing his hands on Hannibal’s chest but then he lifted his hands and only used his knees and his thighs to bounce up and down. Hannibal steadied him, hands on his hips, watching his omega fuck himself through a sea of red. He took his hands away and Will took his hands in his own, tangling their fingers together. They stared into each other’s eyes until Will tightened his grip. His mouth fell open and his eyes shut, squeezed. Will guided his hand to his cock and they stroked it together while Will just ground down, consumed by his own impending orgasm. Hannibal took the opportunity to man handle his omega while he was off guard. He pushed him down onto his belly and held him down. 

“Alpha, please,” Will muttered, pushing his hips up to take him again. 

“Will,” he choked, “I’m trying.” It was taking everything in him to maintain any control. He was seconds away from marking him, though he had wanted to wait until Will was deeper into his heat. He entered him again. He was so hot it was burning away the last remnants of his resolve. He could feel the heat from his cock, to his belly to his chest. He buried his face in Will’s neck and it seemed to burn right into his head. He hit critical mass as his knot swelled inside that burning wet heat. 

He put his lips to the side of his omega’s neck and Will cried out in anticipation, deep panting breaths. Hannibal put his teeth to his skin and then closed them, tasting blood, feeling it spill on his lips and his chin. 

“Alpha!” That was all Will managed to say before devolving into guttural moans and sobs. Hannibal drank those sounds in as he drank his rich blood. He didn’t let him go and it was the last thing he was conscious of.


	11. Chapter 11

When he came back to himself, he was licking the fresh wound. It hadn’t been long then that he had been out. He pondered the taste of him, like any blood perhaps, but with the undeniable subtle flavor of Will that only he could distinguish. He felt Will coming again. Hannibal didn’t let up, he kept sucking and licking the blood until his mouth was covered just as Will wanted it. It wasn’t even a climax for him and maybe not for Will either. Maybe nothing they ever did together again would feel like the peak. They would keep moving up and up until it all ended and they would never see a plateau. Would Will ever tire of goading him on, would he ever tire of being what he needed? No.

Will started to shake in his arms, in pain or in pleasure, from trauma, from everything? He couldn’t be sure. His unpredictable boy. There were no words for these moments. There was only their silent physical unbreakable connection, saying everything for them. If in some other life they were not true mates, they would be something else just as bonded. They would leave each other scars just as lasting. 

They were silent for another ten minutes and eventually Will’s arm came up and grasped at him again gently. Hannibal kissed his mark just as softly and Will sighed a moan. Will turned to look at his face, covered in his own blood and kissed him. He ran his finger outside of the wound on his neck. 

“How does it feel?” Will was shaking underneath him. 

“To be claimed by a killer?” His eyes flashed at Hannibal and he could see the violence in them as he had that first day in Jack’s office. He blinked in the brilliance of it and when he saw his eyes again they had gone hard. “Tell me how you feel when I claim you. Then you’ll know.” 

He moved to roll them to their sides but Will’s hand was on his hip in a flash. 

“No, don’t. Just stay.” 

Hannibal covered him with his body, scenting, licking, kissing every now and then and thinking. His mind was clearer but he feared it would blank out again and his instincts would have to serve him. No matter what happened Will was his now. And he thought he would spare him pain or trauma but it was futile. Maybe Will had been right. He should have taken him sooner, perhaps on their first night. Waiting hadn’t seemed to soften the blow. Eventually, after Hannibal’s knot had gone down, Will ceased shaking. He rolled over and showed his tear streaked face. 

“I can get you some pain medication.”

He shook his head and moved to get off the bed. Hannibal grabbed his wrist. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

Hannibal loosened his grip and followed him off the bed. He let him go and tended to the pack. When he came back Will was curled up in his little nest of pillows and blankets. Hannibal gazed at him and Will opened his eyes and smiled.

“I’m overwhelmed. Tired.”

Hannibal drew in a deep breath. “I should have waited until tomorrow at least.”

“Shut up, Hannibal. You shouldn’t have waited this long.”

He held his hand out to him and Hannibal took it and curled up with him. They slept.

 

Hannibal awoke to a new scent. 

“Will,” he whispered. He stirred and then opened his eyes to look into Hannibal’s. “You’ve changed.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your scent. You smell claimed and bonded.” His heart was beating faster.

Will’s face crinkled in confusion. “I thought that took a long time.”

“It does usually.”

He groaned as he sat up and his hand hovered at his wound. “Is it because we’re true mates?”

Hannibal moved his hand gently away and looked at it. “It could be. I’m honestly not sure.”

He sat and contemplated for a moment but didn’t seem to come to any conclusion. “I wonder if your scent will change too, that quickly.”

He moved to press a kiss on his neck, just beside the bite. Will’s breathing sped up immediately. He pushed him down to the bed and reached for the lube on the dresser. Will seemed to think for a bit. 

“I want to see how you prepared yourself for me to fuck you. With your dildo, or your vibrator. How long did you practice, for a month?”

“Yes, about that. You just want to see me fuck myself. Do you want me to come?”

“No, I want you to knot me right after I mark you. Do you think you can?”

Hannibal nodded, prepping himself quickly.

“Will you tell me what you thought about while you were practicing, waiting until I was the one inside you? Longing for me?”

“Gladly. You’re going to fuck me too?”

“Yeah Daddy, but I want you to tell me what to do. I want you to still treat me like your baby while I’m fucking you.” 

Hannibal kissed his neck again. 

“I think we should get started then.”

Will sat back to get a good view as he fingered himself open. 

“I imagined you watching me do this.”

Will smiled. 

“Did you think I would be rough with you?”

“I thought you would be inexperienced, tentative. But, you were confident.” 

He reached for the vibrator and slicked it up. He started fucking himself with it, staring into Will’s hungry eyes. 

“I thought of you, covered in blood, standing over the body of the man you killed and longed to see it again.”

He flicked on the vibrator and closed his eyes for a moment, positioning it just right, feeling the sensations, picturing Will as he was in Abigail’s kitchen. Will laid a hand on his thigh and he opened his eyes again. He bent over him and licked a stripe up his cock and then took it in his mouth. He gave him a few more sucks and then popped it out of his mouth. 

“Take the vibrator out.” 

He slicked himself up as Hannibal readied himself. He settled on top of him and pushed inside in one thrust and didn’t let up. 

“Yes, good boy. Just like that.”

“What else did you think about Daddy?” 

He was on his arms over Hannibal, looking at him fiercely, as he set his steady quick rhythm.

“I thought of you making me come even when I wanted to wait. That you would make me lose my control.” 

“Don’t come.”

Hannibal bit his lips and nodded. Will dropped so that his belly was rubbing up against Hannibal’s cock with his thrusts. Cruel boy.

“Stop doing that or Daddy will come and you’ll be disappointed.”

Will frowned but did as he was told.

“What do you think about now? How much you want to use your belt on me?” He kissed and bit at his neck and Hannibal grabbed at his ass. 

“I think of your face when I give you what you want.” He pushed his fingers inside Will. “How calm and happy you are when you’re being coddled and spoiled.”

Will moaned and pulled at Hannibal’s hair and came. “Daddy, I want to fuck you with your vibrator.”

He pulled out and got it. Hannibal let his legs fall to the bed and grabbed at the headboard. Will pushed it in and turned it on. He watched him as he fucked him until he knew he was hitting the right spot and ground it in. He took his cock in his mouth again. Will moaned around his mouthful in agreement. Hannibal still hadn’t come. 

“I’m hard again, Daddy.” He pulled the vibrator out and turned Hannibal over on his belly. 

Hannibal got up on his hands and knees and Will played with his nipples as he fucked him again. 

He whispered in his ear, “Do you believe I love you with my everything?”

Hannibal hung his head. “Yes, I know you do.” 

“I don’t have to kill with you to prove it?”

“No, Will. No.” He took his earlobe in his mouth. 

“I want to see you kill.”

Hannibal fell back to the bed. He exposed his neck to his omega, keening. “Will!”

The pain of the bite was so much pleasure it was excruciating. Will collapsed on top of him and Hannibal felt his mark throb and throb like orgasms that wouldn’t stop. He was caught in the sensation of being owned by his true mate, his lover, his everything and he couldn’t escape. He didn’t think he would get out of the feeling for the rest of his life. It was a new reality.

He rolled over on top of him and Will showed him his bloody mouth and chin. It burned into Hannibal’s memory. He would draw it a thousand times. He hoped to see the sight again soon. It was a matter of a few thrusts before he was coming inside Will, kissing him desperately, deeply, the blood smearing over both of their faces. 

Will was gasping in relief. “Please, keep fucking me with your knot. Please Alpha.”

Hannibal did but the pulses of pleasure went from his neck to his knot and now Will was making it worse squeezing down on him. When he slipped his face in the blood to nuzzle into his neck and lick at his claim Hannibal sobbed. He wanted to tell him to stop, it was too much, but he wanted it more. It was only a few more seconds that he could take it and he abruptly rolled them over so that Will could keep fucking himself on his knot until he got what he needed. But Will bent over him, riding his knot tight and fast, and nuzzled in his neck again. Hannibal bellowed and scratched down Will’s back but didn’t push him away.

Will sat up again, seeking his own release, the right spot he needed it. He was almost bent backwards, his hands on the tops of Hannibal’s thighs. Hannibal watched him, trying to get himself under some kind of control. His cock was bouncing up and down, slapping against his belly. There were flecks of blood even down to his chest. Hannibal took his hips and steadied him, helped him in his precarious position. 

“Hard, grab me hard.” Will growled out.

Hannibal tightened his fingers into his hips and his ass and then Will clutched at his forearms. He watched his face as he found what he was looking for, his mouth tightening and then falling open, his eyes shut tight. He took one hand away from his arm and put it to his mouth, stifling his cries and tasting the blood again at the same time on the tips of fingers.

“Fuck, fuck!” he whispered, his voice straining and high. 

“Be a good boy and come, Will,” Hannibal said with as much authority as he could muster. 

“D-daddy, yes,” Will breathed, bracing his hand on his sternum. Hannibal squeezed his fingers into his muscles harder and Will answered tightening around his knot until Hannibal was straining to keep him still and thrusting up into him deeper past the vice like muscles inside him. Will sat where Hannibal put him and came on his second thrust, moving his hand to his cock, stripping it fast until he was satiated. 

But he wasn’t done. He didn’t collapse but kept pulsing around Hannibal’s cock and feeling every one. He could see it rippling across his face and Hannibal’s own pulses of orgasms, his pulses of pain at his mark were reflected there. Will started riding his knot again, more gently and Hannibal’s hands fell away to the bed. Will was frenzied and Hannibal let him do as he would, feeling like he was tied down by him, in bondage to his needs. It went on like that until his knot went down. By then Will had come twice more while Hannibal stayed still and let himself be used.


	12. Chapter 12

They were two days in and they finally found respite from heat and rut. Will went to tend to the dogs and Hannibal prepared them some real food. They’d been living on snacks and bottled water. 

Will walked back into the kitchen. “Do you think my heat will only be two days this time?”

“It could completely abate by this evening. It could go on until tomorrow. But probably not longer than that. This is still a good sign. It will have been a true heat.”

“Yes and it hasn’t been bad.” Will smiled and popped an olive in his mouth.

Hannibal smiled back and then turned to his preparations. “Glowing praise.”

Will brushed his fingers lightly on his mark from behind. “How is it?”

“To be claimed by a killer? It’s not bad.” 

Will jabbed him lightly in the side with his finger and then went to sit down at the table. To watch him cook he supposed. 

He finished and plated the food. When he placed it in front of Will he ate but Hannibal could tell that he was getting restless already.

“I got a few messages from Alana. She says she wants to talk to me. She’s worried.”

Hannibal smirked. “Prompted by Jack no doubt.”

Will shrugged and Hannibal covered his hand with his own. “She’ll probably be surprised when she sees me again.”

“When she sees you she’ll see me.” 

Will tightened his grasp on his hand. “Yeah, but I guess it’ll be the same for you.”

Hannibal squeezed back. “Yes.”

“Won’t that be...harder? People might assume you’re an omega. They’ll be confused.”

“It doesn’t bother me, Will. My scent will quickly disabuse them of such a notion and then they’ll just have to come to their own conclusions or ask me. I’ll be happy to explain that you gave me this mark.”

Will laughed lightly. “Proud of it huh?”

“Of course.”

Hannibal took their plates to the sink. He glanced back at him, sitting there in his pajama pants. He was in Will’s boxers. Will had pulled his pants on by my mistake and then laughed and thew him his shorts. He glanced back again, his too large pants riding down low on his hips. 

“If I’m distracting you I could go take a shower.” Will offered, splaying his legs out appealingly, consciously. 

“Alright, I’ll clean up here.”

Will huffed in disappointment and got up from the table. Hannibal kept his eyes on the dishes but smiled to himself.

 

The water stopped. He came out in a few moments with a towel around his waist. Will made it to the kitchen, ducking into the fridge to get the dogs food. Hannibal let him do that, the dogs usually got their dinner one a schedule. He kept his eyes on him. Once he was done, he’d made up his mind.

“Omega,” Hannibal said, clearly and with authority in his voice.

Will whipped his head around, ready.

“Present.”

Will put himself over the kitchen counter with barely a hesitation and dropped his towel. Hannibal walked slowly toward him and surveyed his submissive mate. His skin was still damp, his hair almost soaked. He smelled the clean scent but didn’t touch. Will was silent, waiting, obedient. 

After he had gotten his fill of simply looking and scenting he put his fingertips to Will’s back. His breathing sped up slightly and he shifted his hips up. “Alpha.”

Hannibal breathed a laugh. “What happened to ‘Daddy’? Are you just that happy to be my omega finally?”

“Yes, Alpha Daddy.” Will sassed.

Hannibal gave him a playful slap on his behind. Will laughed and it made Hannibal’s heart lurch to see the happy smile on his face. “I know the feeling.”

He bent over him, hovering, and kissed his mark. It tore a whine from Will’s throat and he couldn’t resist sucking and licking at it gently.

“Please,” Will hissed.

He almost gave in but he wanted to tease him a little more. He deposited another kiss on his shoulder and then straightened back up. He squeezed his ass lightly and then pushed two fingers inside him. He thrust them in and out lazily, watching his face, his reactions. Will put his arms behind his back. When that didn’t get him what he wanted, his face screwed up with frustration.

“Do you want me to beg Daddy?”

Hannibal thrust in roughly with his fingers and then pulled them out. “If you wish. I haven’t specifically told you to be silent after all.”

Will seemed to decide it wasn’t the tack to take and kept silent. Hannibal found that satisfactory. Will wanted to be used, objectified, and being silent and at Hannibal’s disposal fit that more than begging would. Begging made it about him, not about Hannibal. He left Will where he was and went to the bedroom. When he came back Will had not moved.

He placed his belt next to Will’s face on the counter. 

“How would you like it if I made you beg for that?”

“I would.”

Hannibal took himself out of Will’s boxers and slid between his cheeks but didn’t push in, teasing. “I wonder how far you would go. You want to be completely at my mercy, no stopping, even if you beg me to stop. It makes me want to test your resolve. Your limits.”

Will let out an explosive breath and his arms fell back to the counter. He gripped the counter, white knuckled.

“Would you like to feel disgust when Alana looks at you with pity, knowing what kind of person she’s pitying?”

He let out a strangled groan and put a hand to his hair, shielding his face with his arm. Hannibal took him by the wrist and pulled it to his back, holding bruisingly hard. He cried out and a tear escaped, falling down the side of his nose.

“Do you look forward to being able to feel that contempt for her? Or do you already? Answer me.”

“Ah, I feel like she’s -” he breathed hard, teeth grinding together. “she’s only trying to help. But -”

“Yes?”

“There’s another part of me. I look down on her because she doesn’t know what I am.”

Hannibal let his arm go and squeezed his cheeks together around himself. “And what is that?”

Will whimpered, hitching his hips back. “Worse than anyone.”

“Worse than me?”

Will nodded against the counter. “Please, please fill me up. I need it.”

“But you don’t deserve it, do you.”

“No, but you’re better than me. You’ll take care of me. Like a good Daddy. My alpha.”

“What do you deserve?”

Will opened his eyes and looked at the belt. “Pain.”

“And I’ll give that to you too. But for now.” He pushed in abruptly, and gave Will what he wanted. He fucked him hard and fast. It must have tore something loose in Will, because all he could do was cry and thank him for it. But after a few moments of that he was begging for his knot. He must have been scared he would pull out. Hannibal pulled out and Will sobbed.

“Hush, go to the bed,” Hannibal said, pulling him upright by the arm.

Will wiped at his face and went. Hannibal followed after him and watched as he positioned himself there, a perfect submissive form. Hannibal took off Will’s boxers and then pushed him until he was on his side. He got in beside him and entered him again. He licked at his mark, held him by his stomach. 

“You say I’m a good Daddy, Will, but you’re my good boy.” Will craned his head back for a kiss and Hannibal gave it to him. He cried into his mouth and groaned with each thrust, louder and louder. “Shh, calm down and take it like a good boy.”

Will swallowed his tears and by the time he was knotted he’d come twice and had a smile on his face. They fell asleep tied together. Hannibal dreamed of Will wielding a knife, covered in blood spatter. 

By the time they woke up, Will's heat was officially over. It didn't quite last into the third day, but almost. Next time it might last that long. Hannibal pulled away and Will didn't even flinch. He was exhausted and Hannibal let him sleep. They probably would need a little space after this, at least for the day. Hannibal made some phone calls to his colleagues about his patients and eventually Will wandered out to the living room. Hannibal stood to greet him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." 

“I’m happy that you got what you wanted. But I’m still not comfortable with the reactions you cause in me. I’m not used to losing control.” He brushed his fingers on the tender mark on his omega’s neck. Will bit his lip and exposed his neck more for Hannibal’s inspection. 

“You want me to accept what I want and need. It’s not in my control, needing you like I do.”

Hannibal bent down and licked at the wound. “I should take my own advice?”

“Mmhmm.”

He kissed the wound gently. “My mate.”

Will guided his face so they could kiss on the mouth. “Yours.”

“You haven’t felt anything negative?” Hannibal was skeptical there wasn’t anything else going on his omega’s mind.

Will put on his stubborn, frustrated scowl. “I felt pain. I was surprised you didn’t wait to do it like you said you would. But the pain is like when you spank me. Every time I feel it again, it gets me hard.” He smiled a little. “I’m disappointed it wasn't even roughter, but I saw how you were. You were wild and going on instinct. All because of me.”

“You might have a delayed reaction -” 

“Enough therapy Dr. Lecter. Please? I’m telling you I’m fine. No trauma."

“You were afraid.”

“I felt fear, any omega would no matter what. An alpha holding them down, that’s just an instinctual reaction. But it’s not just fear. It’s more like excitement, adrenaline than panic.”

“It would be different if it wasn’t me.”

Will looked up sharply. “Of course.”

“I know that. I’m just trying to understand the difference, how you felt. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply you would like any alpha doing that to you.”

Hannibal tried to take him in his arms but Will pulled away. “I would kill any alpha that tried to touch me now.” 

“Unless I killed them first,” Hannibal agreed. Will relaxed and let Hannibal hold him. 

“How do you feel?”

Hannibal tightened his arms around him. “I feel that now we are one, anything can happen. A world of possibilities are laid at our feet. It’s dizzying and though I feel a need to protect you, I want us to experience everything together.” 

He dipped down to kiss him and Will gave him his mouth. They were interrupted by the sound of a car coming into the drive. The dogs were barking but they soon quieted. Will looked out. 

"It's Alana." He went back to their room and pulled on a t shirt and some shorts. Hannibal was already dressed in his robe. They went out to the door.

She was petting the dogs but stood up to walk over to them. "I'm sorry to come unannounced but you didn't respond to my messages. I was worried." She gave a tight smile to both of them. 

Hannibal tracked Alana’s eyes to Will’s mark. She couldn't disguise the look on her face. "It's quite alright Alana. It was rude of Will not to return your messages. Jack must have told you he had a medical situation."

Alana nodded. "Yes, he did. I don't want to bother you, I just wanted to make sure everything was ok. I didn't know you were here Hannibal. Looking after him." She cleared her throat slightly. 

"Jack knew as much. He should have told you." 

"Miscommunication," Alana sighed. "But, I don't want to intrude. I have to get to work anyway. Will could you walk me to my car?" 

“Sure,” he replied. But then he looked to Hannibal for approval. Hannibal inclined his head slightly, and they left after the small hesitation. Alana didn’t fail to notice. 

Will came back a short time later. “What did she have to say?” 

“She asked me if I was ok. Told me I should come talk to her, like a therapy session or something. She might have an intervention if I knew more than three people.” 

“And what did you say?”

“I said I would ask you about it,” Will laughed. “You should have seen her face.”

Hannibal smiled. “I want you to go.” 

“Ok, why?” 

“I think it would be good for you to be able to tell someone about our relationship. At least as much as you can. She wouldn’t be able to do anything other than listen and disapprove. I think you would enjoy that.”

Will considered. “I’ll try it once.” 

Hannibal gave him a quick kiss. “Thank you my darling."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon typical violence in this chapter. And just a reminder that certain canon things are different in this story because it's omegaverse and Hannibal didn't approach Will in the same way as he did in canon.

They both went back to work a couple of days after Will’s heat had ended. Hannibal finally had to refer Franklyn away when he had a crying fit about his mating mark. There was still the matter of his strange friend Tobias that might come up sooner or later. He doubted that Franklyn would stop stalking him regardless if he never showed up at his office again. He could only hope he would become attached to his new psychiatrist and soon stop his fixation on him. 

With that out of the way he paid a visit to his own psychiatrist. She wasn’t surprised at the mark but she definitely wanted to talk about it. Hannibal wondered if Will was talking about the same thing with Alana today. 

“How are you adjusting to being mated?” Bedelia asked. Her tone remained disinterested, clinical, but she was clearly interested to hear. Before she had seemed to balk whenever he brought up Will in session, at least after the first ten times.

“Very well. I’ve gotten some negative reactions, particularly from the patient I’ve spoken about.”

“The one who is fixated on you.” Bedelia shifted and looked down at her notebook. Hannibal was bringing it up deliberately of course, it always made her uncomfortable. It was probably half the reason he had kept Franklyn as a patient for as long as he had.

“Yes. He was very upset. But I finally referred him. Hopefully it will go smoothly and he won’t act out.”

Bedelia’s mouth tightened. “I hope so. And how is Will adjusting?”

Hannibal smiled at the masterful shift in subject. Of course he couldn’t resist talking about Will. “He’s doing well so far. Issues at work might present a challenge.”

“Are you worried?”

“I think his sense of self has shifted away from work enough that he will be able to get through it. I anticipate there will be some stress for him, especially today.”

She cleared her throat. “Where has his sense of self shifted to? You?”

“To himself. He’s gained a great deal of self confidence since we started our relationship in earnest.” 

“You have a strong sense of self Hannibal. That can be overwhelming for a person who is lacking that. If you push too much on him too quickly, you might see problems at some point.”

Hannibal opened his mouth but she raised a finger. 

“I know that you care about him. I’m not accusing you of anything. But I think you should be aware of how much influence you have on him. It can feel good to see our influence over others produce positive results.”

“And you think I’ll become overbearing. Or that I already am.”

“No, I’m only giving advice that you should keep that in mind as you go forward.”

She stood to pour him a glass of wine. “How long has it been since you’ve been in any kind of meaningful romantic relationship?”

Hannibal brought the glass up to his nose and thought the answer was never. But he gave a different answer. “Medical school. I’ve been busy since then.” He took a sip. It was true that he had been in a relationship then, just as he had told Will. It was true that he cared about the man. But it wasn’t to be compared to what he had with Will. No reason to get into such subtleties with Dr. Du Maurier.

“Has Mr. Graham ever been in a long term relationship?”

“No. He avoided it.”

She sat down across from him with her own glass filled. “It will be challenging. For both of you. Learning to share your life with someone else always is.”

“But our backgrounds make it more difficult. Yes. I’ve thought of these things.”

“Is there something else you’d rather talk about?”

Hannibal hesitated. “I feel concerned that Will is overwhelming me."”

Bedelia waited for him to go on.

“I’ve tried to channel his desires in healthy ways. Our desires. But I haven’t been completely successful.”

“He has breached your walls. You feel vulnerable? Out of control?”

Hannibal nodded his head slightly. It wasn’t that he disliked feeling this way, feeling exposed to Will. It’s that he worried what that would lead to. He didn’t know if he wanted a long happy life with Will. Contented and domestic. Or if the thing he wanted most was to bring Will into his world. Will said he wanted the extreme and Hannibal had said he would give it. He didn’t know if Will could lead a double life as he had for so many years. If they would expose themselves through recklessness, through the passion they had for each other. It seemed as time went on that Will’s self destructive tendencies weren’t conducive to a life of meticulous secrecy such as he had led. 

The session ended without much insight or help from Dr. Du Maurier. Hannibal hadn’t expected it. But it weighed on him in a way it hadn’t since he had first become a psychiatrist and started seeing her. Then it was about studying her and building his own psychiatric persona through that. It was a hit and miss prospect and was frustrating though ultimately productive. Now he considered that speaking to her about Will was a futile endeavor. No one could understand their relationship. 

He texted Will to meet him at his house in the city and Will messaged back that he would. Hannibal’s thoughts didn’t stop as he drove to the house, but they never settled on an answer. 

When he arrived, he moved through the house like a ghost. It was such a contrast to Will’s house, their house now. He had enjoyed his solitude, the silence before he met Will. Now he couldn’t imagine himself ever wanting it again. Their house in Wolf Trap felt warm and messy and comforting. Even Will’s dogs were a welcome thing to see since they reminded him of Will. There were good memories here, but still he thought of selling it. It wasn’t the first time the thought had crossed his mind. It was supposed to be a place to use for his old life. But maybe that life was better off left in the past now.

He went to the kitchen and immediately smelled something that shouldn’t be there. Someone. 

“Dr. Lecter,” a deep voice said. Behind him and to the left. 

“Tobias,” Hannibal replied before turning around.

“I’m sorry to intrude but since you turned Franklyn away...” he trailed off. 

Hannibal smelled blood. Faintly. It was rinsed off probably. He guessed it was probably Franklyn’s blood. 

“You could have asked for an appointment yourself. A phone call.” 

“I needed to see you today.” He had a knife just behind his back.

Hannibal was getting into position before a thought occurred to him. Will was supposed to meet him here. He could arrive at any moment. It wasn’t a desirable outcome at this time. But perhaps unavoidable. 

Tobias smelled the air too. “You’re marked and bonded.” The resentment in his voice was obvious.

“Yes, recently. If its your intention to kill me, I’d like to get on with it.”

He stepped closer. “Or we could wait for your mate.”

Was he that obvious or was Tobias just assuming Will would come here? He didn’t know how much Tobias had followed him or knew of his daily patterns. “I would prefer not.”

“I wonder if I could simply bow out. Maybe I’m being rude insisting on seeing you today. Your mate might not come at all.”

“Did you kill Franklyn?” The thought swirled around his head in the background that he had also followed Will. It wasn’t Will’s blood. It wasn’t.

“Yes, he couldn’t appreciate my music. I thought you could but you’re only interested in nesting with FBI agents.”

Tobias reached a hand out to gesture at his mark, too close. He was going to strike out with his knife.

Hannibal saw red. He knew who Will was. He’d followed him. Hannibal took his hand and bent it so that his arm broke in two places. He screamed but slashed his knife across Hannibal’s shoulder. He barely registered it. He was going in for the kill when a scent stopped him in his tracks.

“Hannibal!” Will shouted.

He looked and Tobias took the opportunity to pull Hannibal to him and put his knife at his throat. Hannibal was still. He wasn’t worried about Tobias anymore. His arm was broken, he could take him down easily. But Will was ok and Hannibal couldn’t help drinking in the sight of him for a moment. They locked eyes and they both knew what was going to happen. 

Hannibal pushed forward into the knife and before Tobias could bring it back with enough pressure to cause damage, Hannibal headbutted him from behind. Tobias cried out in pain and the knife clattered to the floor. Hannibal staggered to the side, holding his shoulder and Will barreled in.

He took Tobias by the back of the neck and pushed him to the floor. He bashed his head down once, twice and a third time. Hannibal called out to Will but he didn’t listen. He bashed his head against the floor twice more and then stopped. Tobias was limp and there was a gathering pool of blood under his face. Will looked up to Hannibal, that shaking, scared face he had seen in Abigail’s kitchen replaced by determination and concern for Hannibal. 

He reached out for Hannibal. “How bad is it?”

“It’s fine. He said -” he took a deep breath. “He was talking about you. I was afraid he’d done something to you.”

"Who is he?”

“He’s a friend of a patient.” Will looked down again at Tobias and saw that he was still breathing.

“We should call someone.”

Hannibal said nothing. Will took him by the arm and sat him in the kitchen chair. “Why was he here trying to kill you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Hannibal.”

“I don’t,” Hannibal said firmly. “I met him at the opera once. He was with my patient. He killed him. He was stalking me. And you. He mentioned that I could understand him but he was angry I was mated.”

Will helped him out of his jacket and looked at his wound. Hannibal cupped the back of his head with his hand and pressed their foreheads together. They stayed like that a moment, relieved they were both alive. But Will got up, presumably to make the call. Hannibal was about to protest but Will knelt over Tobias again.

“He’s dead.”

Hannibal relaxed back into the chair, relieved again. This would be easier. “We can’t call anyone, Will.”

Will looked steadily at the body. 

“Jack and I aren’t on the best of terms. It would give him a way to interfere in our life. I don’t leave evidence but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t make some connections. It would raise his suspicions.” 

“If he killed your patient we can’t cover that up.”

“Tobias would disappear. A suspect at large. I referred my patient to another psychiatrist.” 

“That’s lucky.” Will cleared his throat and stood. “I killed him. Not you.”

“In my house. This would be a crime scene.”

“You can’t handle that?”

“I’d rather not.”

Will put his face in his hands, thinking. “I was protecting you.”

“You beat him to death. His arm was broken and he was unarmed.” Will didn’t respond. “It’s what Jack could say if he sees this scene.” 

“And he’d be right, but I wasn’t - I just wanted him to stop.”

“I can take care of it, Will.”

“I’ll help. Your shoulder. You need help.”

Hannibal weighed the pros and cons. It might stop him from denying what he did. Confront his feelings and his actions. “It’s your decision.”

Will nodded. “You have a first aid kit or something?”

“In the upstairs bathroom.”

Will left to get it and Hannibal put pressure on his wound. He stared at the body on the floor, going over what happened again in his mind. It wasn’t a calculated murder, but it was a step forward. Fate was deciding things for them again it seemed. Will came back and tended to him. They were both quiet. When he finished Will spoke again.

“Why did you want to meet me here today?”

“I was thinking of canceling the dinner party or beginning to plan it. I wasn’t sure. I was thinking of selling this place as well.” He gave an ironic smile.

Will raised his eyebrows questioning. 

“The dinner party should go on and the house should be retained.”

Realization dawned on his face. “Hannibal. I don’t want to be a part of feeding that to people. We can get rid of it another way.”

“It would be a waste. We can invite only my own acquaintances, if that would make you feel better.”

“That’s not the point.” He pushed up abruptly on the chair arms and stood over him. 

“You said you would help. But you don’t need to. I can do it myself.” 

Will crossed his arms. “Let’s just get it cleaned up right now. We can talk more later.” 

Hannibal stood and wrapped his arms around him. “Are you alright?”

“Fine, I’m just glad you’re ok. Just want to get this done anyway.” He shrugged out of Hannibal’s arms and turned to the body. Hannibal felt a little sting of hurt but focused on the task at hand.


	14. Chapter 14

After everything was done, the blood cleaned, the body moved, they rested in the study. 

“If you truly object,” Hannibal started, “I will get rid of the body. It’s true I wouldn’t want it to go to waste. But you killed him. It’s your decision.”

Will rested his head in his hands. “I chose you. I keep telling myself that.”

“Did you feel like you had a choice when you killed him?” 

“I wanted him to stop. Because he was going to hurt you.”

“Do you think others have the right to judge you for that? To punish you?”

He raised his head and looked at Hannibal. “No.”

Hannibal nodded. “Now all that’s left is your decision.” 

“You can’t display him.” Will said, voice firm.

“Of course not. That would defeat the purpose in this case.”

“This is your area of expertise. Inviting people from the FBI would be imprudent.”

“I don’t think it would make a difference. I’m not under scrutiny. That’s why we’re hiding this, to keep it that way. But if that’s what you would prefer. Will you join me at the table?”

Will’s whole body stiffened. “I can feel it. Through our bond. It’s just a vague thing. A subtle push. No more than words or a look but it’s there.” He was whispering, fascinated with this new discovery. 

“I’ve felt it. Your anger, then pulling away. It is a curious thing. Like a very quiet new train of thought I never had before.” 

“Is it supposed to be this strong? The bond between mates?“

Hannibal reached for Will’s hand and Will allowed it. “I don’t know anymore than you do.” 

Will looked into Hannibal’s eyes. “I need to be set right.” 

He understood. “Go home. Get cleaned up, do some chores, eat, relax. I’ll be there after I get some work done here.”

“No, now.” Will insisted. 

Hannibal stood and pulled Will along with him. He marched him to the front door but when they reached it Will resisted. “I need you now, Hannibal.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize that sooner. I should have. But you must do as I say.”

Will didn’t move, squaring his shoulders. Hannibal put his hand on his bicep and started to turn him to the door. Will shook him off again. “Hanni-” 

He didn’t get his full name out before Hannibal slapped him hard across the face. Will didn’t look up, didn’t protest. “Do as I say, Will.” He made sure to keep his voice gentle but authoritative. 

He turned to the door and said lowly, “Thank you.”

Hannibal stared at the door after it closed. He wondered if he’d done the right thing, given Will the pain and humiliation he needed at that moment. He put it out of his mind after a few moments reflection and went to work. 

 

When he came to the house, Will was lying on the couch in nothing but a towel. His hair was damp. The dogs seemed content to lie in the living room with him, on the floor. He’d probably done his chores, eaten and then taken a shower. Just as Hannibal had told him to. 

“Hello Will.” 

Will got up but stayed just in front of the couch. Hannibal walked closer. His cheek was a little red maybe, but not bruised. “How are you feeling?”

“A little better. How’s your arm?”

“It’s fine. It wasn’t a deep cut. I finished the work I needed to do tonight. Did you do as I told you?”

“Yeah.” His eyes fluttered down but Hannibal caught his chin with his fingers. Will looked back up. “Yes, I ate and I did my chores and I showered. Then I laid down.” 

“Good.” Hannibal went to take his suit coat off.

“I didn’t get to tell you, with everything that happened, I talked to Alana.” 

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. I just wanted to let you know.” 

With his jacket hung up, Hannibal walked to stand in front of him again. “That’s fine, Will. We can discuss it later.” 

Will was quiet, waiting. Hannibal cupped his reddened cheek. 

“I still need you.”

“Oh, do you feel you need to be punished?”

Will nodded. 

“Because you killed Tobias and you feel guilty? Who are you performing this morality for? For me? For yourself? We’re the only ones here.” 

His eyebrows knitted and he almost imperceptibly shook his head. 

“It’s a performance for someone. You don’t feel it.” 

Will’s eyes widened. “No.”

“It was a useful adaptation. You felt you needed it, to get along. I understand. But you don’t need it anymore. And this struggle that you’ve been playing out. It’s not helping you anymore is it?”

“Please, just give me the belt. You’ve waited long enough.”

Hannibal smiled. “I have. And I can wait longer. Right now you will focus on this topic of discussion. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Will said, voice tight.

“You admitted to me that you liked killing Hobbs. So admit how you felt about killing Tobias.”

Will sat down on the couch. “I had a connection to Hobbs. I didn’t have that with Tobias. It was about making him stop. Forever. That’s all.”

Hannibal sat across from him in the armchair. “You had a goal in mind and you accomplished it. Simple. So why are you acting out?”

“You’re right. I don’t feel feel bad about what I did. He was going to kill you. But I should feel bad.” 

“Why?”

Will shrugged. “It’s normal. Didn’t you ever want to be normal?”

“I think most people would say that I am normal. They don’t see me. They could never see me like you do. I am myself for you and I’m normal for them. It’s the same for them and their family, though perhaps to a lesser degree. I’m your family. You don’t need to put on an act for me.”

“What if I want to? You said I don’t need this adaptation anymore. But it’s mine. Yours is to have two different faces. I don’t tell you to stop that.” 

“But you do.”

Will sighed. “Fine, have the goddamn dinner. I’ll come. You can buy me a new suit. You’ll get off my back about this then?”

“If you can tell me you realize what it is you’re doing. If you can control it. Becoming caught up in a performance is no better than -” 

“I get it,” Will cut in. “Ok.”

“You don’t like the scenes you create being called what they are. It’s amusing.” Will didn’t look at all amused. Sitting like this it was almost like they were in therapy again. “Did Alana call it what it was? Or did she take your performance at face value?”

Will looked as if he was going to object to that topic again, but he resigned himself. “She was worried. I guess. I doubt she’ll see you as normal or polite company anymore. Maybe either of us.”

“We can invite her and find out.”

Will almost smiled at that but not quite. It wasn’t the right time to bring up a planned kill, but it was certainly in their future now. Hannibal had no doubts anymore. His “adaptation” might need a little refining before then, but this incident would certainly help it along. Acting out, seeking punishment, as long as it was only for and from him was fine. But it could never go beyond the two of them. If he was sure it wouldn’t, there was nothing stopping them anymore. Except for the strain it put on him. He would monitor it in the coming days. If it was less than when he’d found out about him, he’d put it out of his mind. Perhaps if he’d focus on giving Will what he needed, if he’d told him what to do instead of asking in the first place, he wouldn’t have acted out at all. 

“If you assure me that the events of this evening haven’t adversely effected you, then I won’t feel the need to coddle you.” 

Will pushed his towel aside. He slid off the couch, naked, onto his knees. “Please don’t.” 

Hannibal flicked his finger to beckon him over. He crawled on hands and knees until he was in front of Hannibal and then was on his knees before him. 

“Assure me then. Don’t I have final say? Even in this? If I tell you to stop acting out, shouldn’t you obey?” 

Will put his hands into Hannibal’s lap. He looked up at him beseechingly. “Yeah Daddy. But don’t I deserve something? Can’t you put some heat behind your orders? Then I’ll know you’re serious.”

“I don’t think terrible boys like you deserve anything.” Hannibal’s brain skipped back a couple of minutes. “But you want me to buy you a new suit.” 

Will sat back on his heels. “I figured you’d want to. Do you want me to wear a plaid shirt and brown tie to our fancy party?”

Hannibal let his distaste show clearly. “No, we can’t have that. I want to show you off.”

“I wish you could.” Will closed his eyes, imagining. 

He wondered what he was seeing behind those closed eyes for a moment. He caressed his reddened cheek with his fingers. “What kind of performance would you give?”

“It could be something a little more tame. Sugar daddy and kept boy?” He smiled and opened his eyes. 

“In this scenario I would detail to our guests how I made you try on many different suits until I found the most expensive, beautiful one? The one that brought out the green in your eyes?” 

He looked down and almost blushed. “Something like that.” 

Hannibal ran his fingers down his neck to his chest. “And after detailing our shopping excursions we could be away from the table. Long enough to have our guests wondering. It would be terribly rude.”

Will hummed his agreement, arching his back to give Hannibal more room for his trailing fingers. He went down to his nipple and pinched it lightly. Will shivered. He felt his cock hard against his leg. “We have at least a couple of days until then. But right now…” he pinched harder and Will bit his lip, groaning low in his throat. 

He opened his mouth, gasping. “Please.” 

“Yes? If you want to be a kept boy, you need to be kept.” He twisted.

He let his nipple go and brushed his thumb over it. “What do you want? Tell me.” He moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. 

“Whatever you want.” 

Hannibal sat forward and gave him a light kiss. He looked so beautiful like this, red, begging and compliant. “I won’t coddle you then. And you’ll do as I say.”

Will kept his face up, ready for another kiss or another slap to the face. Hannibal stood him up. He walked him to the bed and laid him there naked and waiting. He disrobed and laid on top of him. He kissed him, lazy, deep and slow. He wasn’t trying to ignite his passion, but bank it until he could finally relax. When he felt he was loose limbed and pliant, he blew him tortuously slow. He wanted him to come as an afterthought to mind numbing pleasure. He listened to his little gasps turned almost to sleepy yawns and his shifting body stilling as his legs turned to jelly around his back and falling gently to the bed. 

He went on methodically sucking him until Will’s head turned into his pillow and he gave a hard exhale and came. Hannibal swallowed it down and kept his softening cock in his mouth. Will didn’t move but he could still hear his small moans like he was dreaming. Hannibal gave him a wet kiss to his thigh and gathered him in his arms. Will didn’t open his eyes and they slept.


	15. Chapter 15

“Are you just getting off on denying me?” Will whispered. The dinner was getting underway and people were being seated. 

Hannibal bent down to Will. “After a heat it’s a good thing to abstain for a while.” He kept his smile hidden. Will was snapping at him yesterday when they went shopping for his new suit. He had refused to fuck him in the dressing room. It had been five days of refusing him what he wanted.

“Says who?” 

Hannibal squeezed Will’s thigh under the table. “If you are good throughout dinner, I’m sure you’ll get what you want tonight.” 

Will rolled his eyes but said nothing. He gave his attention to Ms. Katz who sat beside him. Hannibal was standing straight now, surveying the table. Both Jack and Alana had come. His own guests had all showed up of course. He gestured for Will to stand beside him and he did so.

“I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice. I had a sudden inspiration for this meal,” Hannibal said, glancing at Will. The guests gave a polite mutter of laughter. “We welcome you and thank you for celebrating our engagement even if it’s after the fact.” 

Will shifted uncomfortably and stayed silent but smiled after a beat. They sat down together, Will at his right and he at the head of the table. Everyone began to eat as the wait staff served.

“Hannibal bought it for me yesterday,” Will was saying. Hannibal interjected.

“Yes, doesn’t it suit him Ms. Katz? He seemed to disagree somewhat, but he relented in the end.”

“Oh yeah, I think it looks great. A little fancy though,” she said. “That’s why I was wondering where he got it.” 

Hannibal nodded. “I wanted something special for tonight. Will indulged me on the price. But it brings out the green in his eyes so beautifully.” Hannibal cupped his face under his jaw and gazed into his eyes for longer than was probably comfortable for the table. Will looked back unfazed. 

Alana, sitting to Hannibal’s left, cleared her throat. “I know it hasn’t been very long, but how is mated life treating you?” 

Hannibal turned to her. “Supremely well.”

One of Hannibal’s guests, Mrs. Robinson, spoke up, “Is he going to continue to work Dr. Lecter? Or are you aiming for pups right away?” 

She was an older woman. Hannibal invited her hoping she would say something rude and he wasn’t disappointed. “He’s still working but I’ve set up guidelines and he’s following them.” 

“You don’t want to wait too long. How old is he now?”

She was bitter he’d rejected her granddaughter. He opened his mouth to respond but Will beat him to it. 

“Old enough to know he doesn’t want any omega thrown his way like scraps.”

She twisted her mouth into something of a smile. “He could always acquire mistresses to provide him with heirs.”

Will’s hand squeezed around his knife. 

“If you’ll excuse us for a moment. We need to see to the main course. Enjoy your appetizer.”

Hannibal stood and took Will’s hand. Will had to be practically lifted out of his seat but he went. He followed him out of the dining room and into the hallway. 

“This isn’t being on your best behavior. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

“You’re the one who invited that old hag. And I’m a little on edge. Whose fault is that?”

Hannibal pulled him by the arm into the study. He closed the door and pushed Will against it. “If you need some relief then I’m happy to help. But you’ll pay for it later.”

“Good. I noticed your attire is a little different tonight.” He pushed at Hannibal’s suit jacket and fingered his belt. 

“Turn around,” Hannibal said. “Pull down your pants, to the thighs. You might not have noticed that I bought something else for you yesterday and I have it here in my pocket.” He brought out a black dildo from inside his jacket pocket as Will obeyed. He lifted it up so that Will could see. It was smaller than himself but it had an artificial knot that would expand and a vibrate mode. 

“Are you going to fuck me with that right here. I don’t think I can be quiet enough. We’re not that far from the dining room.” He was already breathing heavily.

“I might.” He smacked Will’s ass. “But first I want you to fuck yourself with it.” He pushed Will’s cheeks apart and pushed it in slowly. Will sighed his breath out and it caught when he pulled it out again. Will raised his hand up and took over for Hannibal. 

“Just gonna watch me Daddy?” He started moving his hips slightly back and forth as he fucked himself. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Please let me just see your cock.” 

Hannibal laid his hand on Will’s, moving it in and out with him. “I think that would be acceptable.” 

He undid his belt. Will twisted his head to watch that, moaning when Hannibal took out his hard cock. He stared as he kept fucking into himself and his hips started to stutter. Hannibal pressed himself to Will, letting him feel his cock on his ass cheek and his hip. He snaked his hand around to his front and stroked his tight stomach. He started thrusting his cock against him, and stroked himself a few times, just enough to be relieve some of the pressure. He wasn’t going to let himself come. Will knocked his forehead against the wood in frustration. 

“Please Daddy.” 

Hannibal smoothed his hand on his stomach. “Shh.” With his other hand he took over for Will. He thrust it much harder than Will could. “I’m going to inflate the knot. It isn’t as big as mine but it’ll feel good for you at the table.” He was so close to him, his cock pressed against him, whispering in his ear, his breath on his neck. “Some of your slick has leaked onto your skin. The alphas at the table will be able to smell it on you. Maybe everyone. They’ll know that I had to come fuck you into behaving at the table.” 

Will cried out. They would probably hear that. Hannibal kept up his pace, faster, and then he inflated the artificial knot just outside his rim. He pushed it in as it was growing to its full size, mimicking a mating. Will cried out again, louder. Hannibal put his hand over his mouth. He looked down, watching as his hole pulsed around the knot. 

“We’ve been away for far longer than is polite.” He said absently. Will pushed his hips back and Hannibal fucked him with the knot. The squelching sound of all his slick was driving Hannibal to distraction. “If I could I would discipline you with the belt right now.”

Will moaned behind Hannibal’s hand desperately. “Please,” he said, his voice muffled. 

Hannibal pushed his cock against Will’s ass cheek so that he could feel the chilled buckle against his skin and the wet marking of his pre cum all over him. Will choked and sputtered behind Hannibal’s hand as he came hard. He kept coming and his voice carried from deep in his throat, high and desperate. Hannibal could feel his pleasure, and it had him careening to the edge. He stopped himself barely but it felt like he had come right along with Will and looked forward to when he finally did later tonight. It would be that much more intense.

Hannibal breathed deeply, the scent of Will’s arousal and release and rested his head on Will’s shoulder. He took his hand away from Will’s mouth. 

“Please let me make you come,” Will whispered.

He didn’t lift his head. “I have to get back to our guests.”

“Who cares about them. They’re only here for our entertainment.”

Hannibal smiled and kissed Will’s shoulder. “For their reaction when we finally go back to them. Is that all they’re good for Will? Our amusement?”

“It’s our party,” Will hedged. Hannibal pulled him from the door and kissed him.

“Yes. I will go back and you can stay here for a few more minutes. Make yourself presentable.”

“Please let me take you in my mouth. The waiters will serve them. It won’t be that long. I’ll make sure you come fast down my throat.” Will had his arms around him, grasping his jacket tightly. 

“Will, I said no,” Hannibal said. But his resolve was weakening with his boy’s sincere desperate begging. 

He pushed his face into his neck, licking at his mark, scenting him. Hannibal gasped as Will licked his mark and sucked. But he kept himself in control. 

“Stop. Calm yourself. When you return to the table, all eyes will be on you.” He kissed Will softly and disentangled himself from Will’s arms. He straightened his clothing and left Will in the study. 

When he walked into the dining room he saw that the main course was indeed on the table. “Please excuse me for the delay. How is everything?” 

The mood was quiet and tense. They’d definitely heard. Alana spoke up.

“The meal is wonderful as always. Is Will alright? Is he ill?”

Hannibal settled himself as his place and was about to reply when Will strolled in. 

“I’m fine Alana.” He brushed his fingers along Hannibal’s shoulders as he moved to his chair. “I just need more discipline in my time management.” Hannibal couldn’t keep the smirk off his face but he declined to engage in the innuendo. Will picked up his fork and started to eat. Hannibal couldn’t take his eyes from that sight. 

“How is it Will?” 

He chewed for a moment and then answered. “The best I’ve ever tasted.” 

“The sausage we ate the first morning we met. Even better?” 

Will took another bite. “Better.”


	16. Chapter 16

The hum of dinner conversation went steadily along after their display. Will was regaling Ms. Katz about some case or other. Hannibal was listening to him while talking to the guests closest to him and he kept an eye on Jack at the same time who had said relatively little. He could have come in a show of friendship and understanding after what had passed between them but Hannibal doubted it. Perhaps mining for weaknesses to exploit. He came without Bella but he was talking companionably with those around him. Jack was always a good guest. 

“He made me try on 10 different things, it was torture.” 

“Oh, but you seemed to enjoy the attention.” 

Will blushed at Ms. Katz but didn’t turn his way. “Don’t eavesdrop.” 

Hannibal smiled and turned his attention back to Alana who was sitting on his other side. She didn’t smile. He flicked his eyes to Jack and saw that he was engrossed in conversation with a guest of his that Jack didn’t know. 

“I don’t want to be rude.” Alana started.

“By all means,” Hannibal replied.

“I was curious in a scientific sense. You’re already bonded.” 

“Yes.” 

“That’s extremely fast, isn’t it?”

Hannibal nodded. “It happened almost immediately.”

Alana looked stunned for a moment. “What do you attribute that to?”

“That we are true mates.”

“Do you think there could be more than one true mate for each person? Being perfectly genetically compatible is rare but...” She trailed off.

“I think it may be possible. But I’m doubtful. At any rate, it is very hard to do scientific studies because of the relatively subjective nature of it. Genetic testing is certainly available but that has never perfectly correlated to those who claimed to be true mates.”

“You don’t believe in the spiritual side of it do you?”

Hannibal thought for a moment. “I don’t know that I would have said so without hesitation before I met Will. But I do believe it now.”

“That’s surprising. Do you have a specific belief about that now that you’ve experienced it?”

“I’m still forming my beliefs I think. My feelings are that we were born for each other. It is a kind of predestination and not only physically.”

“Speaking scientifically again, you are experiencing psychological effects then.”

“Perhaps you could write a paper about us.” 

Alana laughed. “I don’t know if I could maintain objectivity.” She looked embarrassed by that comment and immediately excused herself from the table.

“She put her foot in it,” Will chimed in.

“Don’t eavesdrop.” Hannibal chided.

“Yes, Daddy,” Will replied lowly. A few just near them heard it but they politely pretended they didn’t. 

Hannibal acted as if it was normal. He supposed it was. 

 

The party was a success though probably too subdued for Will’s liking. He would make up for it soon. Jack had shaken his hand at the door and thanked him courteously. He didn’t expect any trouble from that quarter anymore. He was still hoping Will would quit. 

They were standing at the door after having seen everyone out. Will simply waited.

“Go up to the bedroom, strip, and lay face down on the bed. The staff has already started cleaning up so I won’t be too long.” 

Will bit his lower lip and smiled. He left without a word.

They were here for the night, the dogs taken care of. It took about twenty minutes to oversee everything and see them all out. He didn’t do the final touches he normally would have done. It could wait this time. He climbed the stairs wondering how Will had kept himself busy waiting. He had an idea from their bond that he was enjoying himself.

When he entered the bedroom, Will was naked, face down on the bed. He could hear the faint buzzing of the dildo that had been inside him since their encounter in the study. Hannibal took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves to the elbow. He walked over and put a knee on the bed. Leaning over, he kissed his shoulder lightly. Will was quiet, lost in the feeling inside him. He only made a noise of protest when Hannibal flipped the vibrator off and deflated the artificial knot. He pulled it out and set it aside. He wanted him empty and waiting and desperate. Will looked at him finally but said nothing. 

“I’m going to warm you up with the palm of my hand.” 

Will closed his eyes and Hannibal maneuvered him up on his knees. Will kept his chest on the bed and Hannibal allowed it but pushed his knee underneath him. He could hit him harder that way. 

“How did you feel about the party?”

Hannibal massaged down his back and then smoothed his hand over his ass. 

“It was ok. Nothing spectacular.”

Hannibal swatted him. “Yes, we could have done better.” He swatted him again and Will grunted, “Yeah.” 

“If I ordered you to present over the dining room table, what do you think they would have done? Can you imagine it? Their faces? Their thoughts?” 

He hit him harder a few times as he let Will think about it. “I would have done it.”

Hannibal grasped his shoulder and continued the hard spanks. “I believe you.” He felt Will’s hard dick on his clothed thigh and pinched his ass. 

“Hnn don’t.” 

Hannibal pinched the other cheek harder. “You don’t like that?” 

Will pushed himself against Hannibal’s thigh to get away, or to get some friction. 

“It makes such a pretty color on your skin.” He pinched lower, on the back of his leg. Then he went back to spanking him. It had only been 10 hits. He could take five more. He was seriously contemplating fucking him before the whipping just so he could concentrate. He’d been painfully aroused for hours. But he wanted to make Will wait for it. 

“Alright, you’ve done well. Lay there for a moment.” 

He got up and gathered his things. A gag and a pair for leather cuffs that would attach to the hook on his ceiling. He took the hook down within reach and told Will to stand up. He adjusted it to his height. He stood in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

Hannibal arched an eyebrow. “Didn’t we agree that you would beg for it?”

Will looked flustered for a second but then he got his knees. He wound his arms around Hannibal’s waist and rested his chin on his stomach, looking up at him imploringly. Hannibal waited, stone faced.

“Please give me the belt.” 

Hannibal tucked a curl behind his ear. “What do you want me to do with the belt, Will?”

Will hid his face in his stomach. “I want you to whip me.”

“Have you thought how I’ll be able to feel it too? Through our bond?”

He nodded. 

“It won’t be like I’m getting whipped myself I suppose. But it’s something to take into consideration.”

He lifted his head up. “It’ll make us both feel even better, don’t you think?”

Hannibal smiled. “Yes.”

“Please whip me, Daddy.” 

“Did your own Father ever do that?”

Will frowned. “Once or twice. He wasn’t a huge disciplinarian. He didn’t pay enough attention.” 

“Did you ever have fantasies about it? Describe to me one fantasy where you called an Alpha Daddy before we met.” 

He huffed and buried his face again. 

“I’m curious. You haven’t talked about it. Indulge me.”

Sighing he began. “I used to have a fantasy about this guy at the docks. An Alpha. He was big. I would think about him holding me down and he made me call him Daddy. He liked it.”

“But not you,” Hannibal laughed. “An interesting way of avoiding shame even in a fantasy. How old were you?”

Will shrugged. “Sixteen, around then. I guess when I started being more interested in sex.”

“When I was that age my fantasies tended more toward the violent.”

“He spanked me in them. It would be rough.” He paused and flushed. “You mean killing people.”

“Yes, that’s what I meant.” 

Will was quiet for a moment. He squeezed his arms around Hannibal’s waist. “Please.” 

Hannibal decided it was just enough. This time.

“I’m going to whip you now. Not for discipline. But simply because I’ve wanted to do it since I first met you.” 

He could see the slight thrill go through Will’s body. He didn’t let him savor it or respond before he was putting him in the cuffs and hooking him up.

“Is the position alright?” 

“Yes. Ok.” 

He pushed the gag into his mouth and snapped it on his head. 

“If you need to stop, you’ll have to snap your fingers. Do it right now.” 

Will did and Hannibal started taking his belt off where Will could see it. “I picked this out to wear tonight so you would think of it all evening. Have you?” 

Will nodded and stretched onto his toes toward him. Hannibal moved away behind him. 

“Good boy. Now I’m going to start. I think we’ve both waited long enough.” 

Will moaned and stretched backward now. 

“This is going to hurt a great deal.” 

He snapped the belt in his hands and Will started. He was becoming more vocal now that he was gagged but none of his words were discernible. He snapped the end of the belt lightly on one cheek but Will cried out loudly. He snapped it again with the same force on the other. Will was a bit quieter about that. Finally, he gave him a full whip across his whole ass. Will’s cries lasted longer. The point of the gag was to let him feel he could scream. It seemed to be working. He thought about giving him a blindfold too but that could wait for next time. Putting him in total sensory deprivation might make him panic too much for their first time. 

He pulled Will around so he could see his face. There were tears already. Wonderful. 

“It’s more painful than you thought it would be.” 

Will nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. His chest was heaving and his hands were flexing, trying to find something to hold on to. Hannibal looked down to his cock. Hard and leaking. He had had some doubts if Will really was a true masochist but this might settle it once and for all. 

He lightly slapped his cock with the tip of the belt lightly a few times and Will threw his head back, bellowing. He waited until Will calmed down a little and tested the cuffs, pulling on them. 

“I set this up right after I met you. I planned all this out and it’s happening. I didn’t imagine how satisfying it would be. It makes me want to string you up like this until your arms are shaking with fatigue.”

Will cried behind his gag and looked him in the eyes, pleading. Pleading for mercy or that he would follow through on his wish, Hannibal couldn’t say. He would bet on the latter. 

“Today I’ll keep you up for only ten minutes. But we’ll keep going until you can stay like that for hours.” 

He ran the tip of his finger up his rigid cock, soothing. Gathering the fluid at the tip he put it to his mouth. He thought he could make out the word “Please,” from Will’s mouth but he couldn’t be sure. 

“I don’t want you to get the wrong idea, Will.” He took his face in his hands, forcing him to look. “I’m not doing this for discipline. Or because you like it. I’m doing this because I want to cause you pain.” There was understanding in Will’s eyes but no rejection of it. He already knew that. 

Hannibal nodded and turned him back around. He analyzed the feelings he was getting through their bond. Nothing very specific. He didn’t feel Will’s pain so much as his pleasure. He could sense that his mate was in a stressful situation but it didn’t make him want to stop. Every now and then he could feel a sympathetic throb but nothing close to the pain Will must be feeling. He wondered if it would become stronger the longer they were together.

He got into a stance where he could swing the belt harder and cracked it across his ass. He did it again. And again. A welt sprang up from his flesh and Hannibal stopped to admire it. 

“I’m sorely tempted to break the skin. Just once.” Will whimpered and hung his head down to his chest. He swung again and immediately it was red and raised. He sighed and palmed himself through his pants. He’d only given him a few true strikes but he let him rest for a few moments. He petted down his back and then walked in front of him. He was amazed they were both sweating now. It had only been three minutes at the most. Will was still hard and pulsing. “Very good,” Hannibal whispered. Will raised his eyes and his cock jumped. 

It was a bad habit of his to baby his omega. He saw that clearly and yet he was still doing it. He decided this time he wouldn’t give in to that impulse. He swung the belt on the top of one of Will’s thighs, just below his groin. Will flinched back in surprise but quickly corrected himself. Hannibal whipped the other for symmetry and Will held himself better. 

“You said you wanted me to mark you all over your body. Would you be happy if I whipped your face too?” Will huffed out a hard breath but then he nodded. Hannibal chuckled. “I won’t today.” The promise was obvious however.

He went back around. He gave him a moment again. He’d forgotten he was trying to give him a rest. He just saw the blank tops of his thighs and wanted to fill them in with color. There was a little slick leaking down the back of his thigh. Hannibal scooped it up with his finger and scented it. Will’s arousal was almost at heat levels. He tasted it and almost couldn’t tell the difference. He reached around and hugged him around the stomach and kissed the back of his shoulder. 

“Perfect boy.” 

Will’s leaned his head back, trying to see Hannibal. His hair was glistening with sweat. Hannibal looked down to his ass. It was probably throbbing with every beat of his heart. He squeezed it and Will squeaked and his head snapped up. 

“A little more. It’s been five minutes.” 

Will nodded but he was struggling with his cuffs instinctively. Hannibal whipped him again and Will was stock still, making almost gagging noise in his throat. He whipped him again in quick succession wanting the sound again. He wasn’t disappointed. There were three raised welts but he hadn’t broken the skin. Hannibal held him by the hip admiring his work. He’d given him probably five or six true strikes and that was enough for their first session. More than enough with everything else he’d done. Will was sobbing through his gag now but there was never a snap of his fingers. He knew there wouldn’t be. That could be a problem for more vigorous sessions, but he’d work on that later. Right now he was completely pleased with his omega. 

He unzipped his pants and brought himself out. He was at his limit. He turned Will around to face him and pulled his legs up around his waist. Will wound his legs around him and groaned deeply as Hannibal pushed inside him. Hannibal stopped and rested his head on Will’s chest. 

Will shifted his hips, taking him in deeper. He didn’t think he’d last any amount of time. It was frustrating him. He wanted to take Will for at least as long as he’d whipped him. He centered himself and lifted his head, determined. He fucked up hard and slow. Will moaned with each stroke. Hannibal reached up and tore the gag out of his mouth. Will took a heaving breath before Hannibal was kissing him savagely. 

“Knot me, please. Come in me.”

Hannibal bit his bottom lip and thrust faster. “Here?”

“Yeah, I need it right now Daddy. Now.” He tightened his legs around him, not letting him escape.

Hannibal gasped and grabbed his ass. Will whined and grasped his hair tightly at the back of his head. 

“Stop, Will.” Hannibal grunted. “I need to turn you around.” 

“Daddy,” Will complained. But he let him go and Hannibal pushed him so he could enter him from behind. 

Will hung from his cuffs, bending over as much as he could. Hannibal pushed in and thrust in only a few times before his knot swelled and he was coming. It was like a relief after he had waited so long this evening and for days on end. 

“I’m going to fuck you again tonight. It’s been too long.” 

He didn’t know if Will even heard him, he was tightening around his knot rhythmically, his eyes screwed shut and moaning deep in his chest. Hannibal reached around and felt his softening cock and ran his fingers through the cum on his sternum. He pulled him up and licked and nipped at the mark on his neck. 

“Your scent and your taste is almost identical to when you’re in heat.” He took a deep lungful of his scent from his sweaty hair. Will spread his legs and pushed himself back and forth on his knot. He was in his own little hazed world. Hannibal smiled into his hair and didn’t lift his head again until they could be parted. Entirely contented to be utterly surrounded by his omega.


End file.
